


Love, I'll Take You To Neverland

by larrybubblebutt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18 year old Zayn, 19 Year Old Harry, 19 year Harry, 20 year old Niall, 24 year old Liam, Human Louis, Kitten Harry, Kitten Zayn, M/M, Stripper Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 39,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybubblebutt/pseuds/larrybubblebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you're born as a hybrid, almost human but with cat ears, you are sold at the age of five to eighteen as a pet to a rich family or a lonely old man or women. The 'pets' are treated with so little respect that some have to eat and drink from a bowl, wear a leash when they are outside with their owner. </p><p>But that's the thing, all pets have an owner. But Harry doesn't have an owner, famous kitten hybrid Harry Styles owns himself, famous, stripping kitten Harry Styles owns himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Styles, Louis knew who he was, actually everybody knew who Harry styles was. Harry made people gasp last year when he started his profession, Louis thought Harry was brave, only humans have ever had real jobs and for that Louis admires Harry. 

Nobody really knew how Harry got the job, usually his kind are sold when they are five to eighteen years old. 

Louis father bought one when Louis was six, a small boy imported from Pakistan named Zayn Malik. 

Louis father, Mark Tomlinson though pets needed a collar and a leash but Louis thinks Zayn is just a normal boy, with kitten ears and a bit sharper teeth than humans. Louis is outraged with how the hybrids are treated, some sit in cages or has to drink and eat from a bowl. 

Zayn had been terrified when he arrived at the Tomlinson mansion. Louis had unlocked Zayn's collar and told him nap in his bed, after that the Pakistan boy took an instant liking in the blue eyed boy. 

Kitten hybrids were sold to people with enough money, parents gave them to their kids or old men bought them when they got lonely, anyway the kitten humans was there for one purpose, being pets. 

That's why Harry Styles shocked the world. He works as a stripper at London's biggest (thanks to him) gay club and Louis couldn't figure out how Harry escaped the dreadful fate all hybrid had. 

But now, the boy with black, kitten ears was famous and there are not a single person, gay or not, who doesn't know about Harry Styles. 

He feels like Harry got lucky, not having to face the cruel humans, but on the other hand Zayn was lucky too. Louis used to have friends when he was younger, boys who got tired of their 'pets' and tossed them aside, when Louis was ten he followed his friend Charles to a hybrid shop. Charles said it was no fun buying them on the internet and pressured Louis to come with him. 

It was awful, boys and girls in all ages sitting in metal cages, only big enough for them to sit straight. 

Louis cried a lot that night, telling Zayn over and over again that he didn't see him as a pet, but a real human, his best friend. Of course being part cat there were this instinct telling to please the owner and Zayn had cuddled up under Louis' arm and telling him how much he loved his owner. It took years for Louis to make Zayn stop calling him owner and friend instead. 

~

“Are you stalking him again?” the dark haired kitten boy teased, nudging his friend and cuddling up under his arm. “You should stop” he nuzzled his head into Louis shoulder, wanting to be pet by the older boy. Louis' fingers scratched the kitten's scalp and he started to purr, eyes closed. 

“You're just jealous” it was true, Zayn had always been the only hybrid in the blue eyed boy's life and now suddenly he was obsessed with a new hybrid, (Louis wouldn't call it obsessed, more reading the articles in the newspaper about Harry every other week) and Zayn was afraid he might be left alone. “You know you're my number one kitten forever” Zayn sighed happily at that fell into that half sleep but still awake state and quietly sniffed on Louis. 

Zayn's black velvet ears twitched every now and then and his eyelashes made long shadows appear on his sharp cheekbones, he always told Louis how beautiful the human was but Louis knew that compared to the kitten boy with bones carved from God he was nothing compared, old men had even tried to buy Zayn from him, but he would only spit that he wasn't a toy you could buy. 

Louis wasn't attractive, he knew that, the nineteen year old and to much puppy fat on his stomach for it to be considered sexy, and his lips were too thin, he was too short and too curvy. His glasses made him look younger but he refused to wear contacts cause they hurt like hell. His hair laid like some weird slick beanie and no he did not like it, maybe only the fact that it was soft. He also liked the colour of his eyes, grey blueish. 

He may not like his body or how he looked but he came to conclusions that he was stuck this way, plus Zayn always said he was pretty so that made him at least a bit happier. 

When Louis was thirteen and Zayn twelve he had stuttered the question when Louis wanted Zayn to start with their sexual relationship, there was no lie in what was meant to do, be sold to a kid and play with them till they don't want the kitten anymore or stay and please them. Be sold to some old man or woman and please him in every way he might ask. It's horrible really, Louis thought. But the older boy had just laughed and told him that Zayn never had to do that, he was his friend not pet. The Pakistan boy had relaxed and muttered a, thank you Lou. 

And now, when Louis was nineteen and Zayn eighteen they lived together in a flat Louis father had bought him as a graduation present. Louis thought it was a big, too spacious for the two of them, he was never one to flaunt his money in peoples faces. Or his father's money. 

Louis went back to the tab on his phone, re-reading the whole article about Harry Styles. Apparently he had been spotted with Zac Efron and now the magazine said Zac was interested in buying the stripping kitten. But Harry was not for sale, he always made it clear that he was no one but his own. 

He admired the kitten boy for standing up for his rights, it wasn't right for hybrids to be sold. 

Maybe one day he'll be able to thank Harry for doing what he does.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lou, please, can we go I really want to” the kitten whined into the older's lap (where he had been the last hour), eyes big and ears closer to his head then usually. “I need a new book” Zayn pulled his biggest trick, knowing that the older would do anything after the words left Zayn's mouth. “I'm so bored when you're at uni and I can't go with you since, you know,” he batted his eyelashes. “I'm only a pet” Louis smacked his math book close and and bit his lip. 

“I'm sorry, of course we'll go to the library, and you know I don't see you as that” Zayn felt a bit bad, making his owner sad, but after two quick kisses on Louis round eyebrows the older grinned and the kitten felt ten times better. 

“But we have to hurry it closes at eleven, only half an hour left” Zayn nodded and the boys quickly made their way out. Louis couldn't help but hold an protecting arm around the kitten's waist when men and women eyed him like some pice of meat, Louis hated going out after dark with Zayn, he felt like something bad would happen to his kitten. 

The library was just two blocks away since they lived in the middle of London. They also had to go past the gay club where Harry Styles work. 

Louis tugged at the scarf that was over his jacket while they walked, dark shadows licking their feet, making the older one quicken their pace. He listened to Zayn babble about this new book he's been waiting for half a year, Louis noticed a man ogle his best friend and practically dragged him to the building the last meters. 

He kept a watchful eye on the kitten as he trotted around in the old library, the smell of books invading Louis' nostrils, he understood why Zayn liked it here, even if Louis was more hyper than the kitten he still enjoyed the peace and quiet from time to time. 

The sudden cry of Zayn startled Louis and he flew up from where he had just sat hunched down to take a book and sprinted to the sound of his kitten. The librarian glared at him and roughly took the book Zayn held. “You can't rent this book if your owner isn't here, pet” she spat and the raven haired kitten slumped his shoulders, making himself smaller before this dominant. 

Louis felt rage burn in his bones, how dare she take advantage about the fact that the kitten was submissive, how dare she even call him pet?

The blue eyed boy snaked his arm around Zayn's waist, calming him with sweet words. “What's the problem here?” he gritted out, hooking his chin over the kitten's shoulder and petting his back. 

“He can't stroll around here alone and he can absolutely not have this book, it must be a human who rents it” Zayn whimpered into Louis neck, shaking ever so slightly. 

“Where's Molly?” Louis spat, searching for the woman who's always kind to his kitten. 

“Sick today” 

Louis ignored her and made Zayn face him. “Do you still want the book?” Zayn nodded and Louis quickly squeezed his hip. He gave the woman one nasty look and rented the book, taking Zayn's hand and walking away. 

“Pets should wear a leash” she muttered, both boys heard it, tensing up but kept on walking. Louis with blood pumping in his veins and Zayn with his head bowed. The chilly air kissed their skin and the kitten shuddered, tucking himself under the older, stealing body heat.

The steady beat of music made it's way to their ears and Zayn eyed up at Louis. “Do you want to go inside, watch Harry” the human had yet been in the club, walking past it, seeing a big picture of Harry's face outside but that was it, he had never actually seen the famous kitten in real life. 

He blushed and looked at his shoes. “No, it's fine” he smiled at his best friend, hand coming up to play with one velvet ear, making the Pakistan boy purr. 

“Why not, maybe you could speak to him, not to watch his show but -” he trailed of awkwardly, jealous but still wanting to please his owner and he knew that Louis wanted to meet Harry Styles someday. The human looked a bit unsure and Zayn took it to his advantage, taking Louis' hand and dragging him to the line of men. Some even had the nerve to eye-rape Zayn so Louis hid the kitten boy under his arm. 

When it was their time to go inside the security guard eyed them suspiciously but let them in. They were met with almost naked bodies and Louis flushed in a deep crimson. He had never seen anything like it before. 

It appeared that they were in the middle of a show, a tall body stood bent over as another body grind into the bent over's arse. When Louis saw he unmistakable curly hair his breath hitched, Harry Styles stood bent over, pushing his almost naked arse onto the man's crotch. Both bodies glistered in oil and the only clothing they wore were black thongs. 

Harry turned around and Louis got a glimpse of his face, cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. His cat ears on full display in the light, but on the other hand what wasn't when he wore close to nothing. 

He slowly dropped to his knees, somehow dancing against the other man till his knees hit the floor of the stage, nuzzling his face into the others skin, right under his navel. 

Louis was woken from his haze when Zayn nudged his arm, slightly giggling and wiggled his eyebrows, ear twitching. “Wanna get a drink?” Louis could only nod, one eye on Harry Styles. Zayn licked his fangs and they dodged bodies on their way to the bar. 

Zayn eyed the drink menu, knowing his human wasn't a heavy drinker and decided to get something light, edgar to please Louis in anyway he could, he noticed that the blue eyed boy still had his eyes on the show on stage. With Louis' arm still around his waist Zayn ordered a drink. 

“Sorry, but hybrids can't order” the barman gave Zayn apologetic eyes, not even seeing Louis behind him. But of course Louis heard him and came up from behind his kitten. 

“Why can't he order?” he asked frustrated, he just calmed down from the flop from the library. 

“Don't ask me man, it's my job and if I serve him I'll loose it” he raised his hands. 

“But he didn't even order for himself, it was for me” Louis sighed, brows knitted together. “Do you serve him?” he asked nodding to the kitten on stage. “Because from what I recall he's a hybrid too” 

“Well that's different” Louis blinked a couple of times, then turning away from the man and pulling Zayn with him. The light suddenly went out and then the boys on stage were gone. 

“Do you think I can speak to him?” Louis asked nervously, his previous frustration replaced with gnawing nervous butterflies. Zayn shrugged and scanned the room, then heading to the staff only sign, stopping by a bulky man in all black. He nudged his human and then nodded up at the man. 

“Emh- hi” Louis squeaked. “Could I possibly speak to Harry Styles?” the man eyed the boys annoyed, clearly used to the question. 

“No”

“But maybe if you just-”

“No” 

Well I-” 

“If Harry comes out after his show then you may speak with him but I'm not letting you come inside” he puffed up his chest and Louis instantly took a step backwards. The loud music boomed in his ear and he felt sorry for letting Zayn in here, it must hurt his sensitive ears. And Harry's, he thought. He quickly nodded sprinted away, Zayn right behind him. 

They waited twenty minutes and Harry Styles did not come out. Disappointed Louis tucked his kitten under his arm and said it was time to go home. Oddly it felt worse knowing that Harry was there and he could speak to him if Louis would sneak past the security than lying at home reading about the stripping kitten.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night the nineteen year old boy was back at the strip club, his best friend at home sleeping. Louis felt a tad bit nervous being here alone, he could feel the burning stares on his lower back and it made him uncomfortable. It was even a school night, he shouldn't be here but non the less, Louis stood awkwardly beside the stage, his red jeans standing out in the room, he wasn't pretty so he couldn't understand why these people bothered, maybe it was his perky bum that made men eye him hungrily. 

He adjusted his glasses and took a sip from his coke, trying to act mature but it wasn't really working when he drank soda. A man had bought him a mojito and he ranted the name in his head. 

Mojito, mojito, mojito.

It sounded funny, but he told the older man he didn't feel like getting drunk tonight, the man had only shrugged and took the drink, offering it to another bloke. Louis scoffed at that. 

There were five humans on the stage, but Louis didn't look at them, he waited for Harry, maybe tonight he would come out and Louis could tell him how brave the kitten was. 

“Here for the cat too?” an older man asked, maybe in his late thirties. Louis eyes went to the man's left hand, he held a leash, a small boy, only a year or two older than Louis, stood beside the man. His head bowed but Louis cold make out his ginger hair and a pair of matching ears, his collar's name tag saying, Marcus. Louis scrunched up his face, this man was disgusting. 

“If you mean Harry, then yes I am” Louis said, trying to get a better look at Marcus but the poorly treated kitten kept his head down. 

“You don't have a pet of your own?” the man asked, and seriously Louis started to get tired of this man. He pulled at the leash and Marcus stumbled closer to the man. 

“No” Louis said. “I have a best friend” he did not have to explain himself to this man, who clearly had something wrong in his childhood if he treated his kitten like that. Louis couldn't even think what poor Marcus had to go trough at the man's house. 

“Okay?” the man said, clearly not understanding that Louis friend was a hybrid. He pulled at the leash again, making the chain in the kitten's collar tighten around his throat. “Say hello to this boy, Pet” he hissed. Marcus looked up, not used to be allowed to speak in public. 

“Hi, I'm Marcus, but I'm referred as Jordy's pet, or kitten” Marcus mumbled quickly, his face flushed as his eyes went up and down Louis' body, widening and then glancing at the man, Jordy to see if he noticed, but Jordy did just the same and Louis couldn't get more uncomfortable. The nineteen year old felt bad for this hybrid, he wanted to take him from this horrendous man. 

The lights went out and people started chant Harry's name. And then the tall, slender kitten boy stepped out onto the stage. It amazed Louis how different their bodies are, both at the age of nineteen yet Louis body is soft, pudgy and short. Harry's body is muscular, but that is of course for his job, so he could twirl around the pole all day. Hybrids are submissive's so they are often small and quite thin, even if they're well fed. But Harry's body is so toned, while Louis arms don't bulge out and there are not square shaped muscles on his stomach. He's still a dominate in the way he moves and he still posses strength but he's still tinier than Harry, not by and awfully lot (okay there's some inches) 

The song Gorilla by Bruno Mars started to play and it wasn't quite the song Louis would have guessed would play at a strip club but oh my, Harry moved his body to the slow beat, oil making his body glow in the light, his chest already bare. The kitten stripped from his shorts, showing a pair of tiny, oh so tiny golden, boxers? Louis was sure a pair of boxers should be a bit longer, not having half of the arse falling out. 

Harry grabbed the silver pole with both hands and slowly dropped to the floor, the small fabric stretching over his small bum. Louis thought it was cute, of course Harry was sexy, but his arse was small but the way he moved his hips was sexy, but Louis thought of Harry as more then some sex object. Of course he liked what he saw, he liked how the kitten's big hands travelled from his nipples to his lower stomach, making the men cheer. Harry's lips twisted into an award winning smile and spun around, biceps flexing as he swung his body around the pole, legs locking, toes pointing up to the sealing, with a steady grep on the pole with his hands his legs slowly unhooked and his pushed out, his golden clad arse pressed into the metal. 

When Harry, after more twirls then Louis had fingers to count on, finally stood on the floor he bent down and greedy men pushed forward and tucked money into his small boxer-thingys. The kitten made sure to wiggle his arse in the face of his tipper. Jordy gave Harry some bills and for a second Harry's and Louis eyes met but then the kitten kept on dancing. 

Louis waited patiently for Harry to finish and for the love of God, come out in the bar tonight. When Harry, with a hand inside the small cover left the stage some men yelled for him, begging him to come back and showing what he would do with his hand. 

But Harry left and the show was over. The nineteen year old human waited for five minutes, waving bye to Marcus when he and the man left, hoping he wouldn't have to face Jordy's obvious bulge but knowing that the poor kitten would have it rough tonight by the way Jordy pulled the hybrid outside. 

Louis decided he would wait twenty more minutes, but he had to go to the bathroom first, crossing his fingers to find no naked creatures pressed up against each other in there. 

Louis opened the door and knocked into someone. “Oops” he said to himself, taking ahold of his slipping glasses and pulled them back over his nose. He looked up and met green eyes. Harry Styles stood before him, a small polite smile on his face. Louis quickly looked down and flushed. He just walked into the stripper he wanted to talk to for so long. Harrys velvet ears twitched. 

“Hi” Harry said when Louis didn't say anything else. The human quickly collected himself, Harry probably had loads of stuff to do and the boy in red jeans was holding him up. 

“I'm so glad I found you, I have been meaning to talk to you” Louis said, cheeks still hot but lips twisting into a happy grin, even if his insides were going bat crazy he was happy that he finally had found the kitten. 

“Sorry mate, but I don't fuck on work hours” Harry shrugged and buttoned his skinny jeans, his arms still glowing from the oil but the white tee covered his chest at least. Louis stared at this boy, mouth agape and eyes wide under his glasses. 

“No, no, no, no, I don't want to emh, fuck you. I wanted to talk to you” the human rambled, cheeks heating up all over again. 

“So you don't want to fuck me?” the kitten asked, teasingly pulling up his shirt, showing creamy skin. Up close like this Louis noticed that Harry was completely hairless, on his arms, face, not even a happy trail. He hadn't noticed any hair on his legs either. 

“Wha-, no” The blue eyed boy looked down at his shoes and then back at the kitten boy. 

“No?” Harry laughed and laid a hand on the shorter's shoulder. Smudging his white shirt with some oil. “I'm shitting you mate, what do you want?” 

Louis mouth felt a bit dry and he swallowed two times. “I wanted to tell you how brave I think you are, how hybrids are treated, it's not right and what you're doing might be some turn point so people will see that that just because you have cat ears you don't have to be treated worser then worse” Louis said. “I think that you are amazing and I wanted to say thank you for getting a job, even if it is stripping. Which is okay because you made it, you got a job” Louis beamed up at Harry. 

The kitten however frowned. “You don't have a kitten?” 

“I-” Louis said, it was always so complicated to explain. “I live with my best friend, who happens to be a kitten, but I don't see him as some toy or makes him wear a leash” Louis told Harry. 

“So you're like friends with benefits” Harry asked, he clearly didn't like the thought of kitten being used as sex toys. Ironic since he's a stripper.

“No, never laid a hand on him and he have never on me. I respect him too much for that. He was just so afraid when my father bought him, can you believe it? My father flew him in from Pakistan like some object you by over Ebay” Louis said with a scrunched up nose. “He even cried when I hugged him for the first time, thinking I would rape him or something” Harry's frown smoothed out, a small smile playing on his lips. “I even hit my own father when he tried to make Zayn eat from a bowl on the floor when I wasn't supposed to be home, granted I was fourteen and not strong but I think I made my father understand I did not except how you guys are treated” Louis ranted, taking a long breath. 

“Well you sure are something else,” Harry said, trailing of. 

“Louis, my name is Louis Tomlinson” Harry nodded, eyeing the smaller boy as he pulled up his glasses that had sipped down again. 

“Well Louis Tomlinson I have to leave, but I'm sure I'll see you again” the kitten smiled as he went past the human. Louis felt some sort of peace, he finally told Harry how he felt.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis' little kitten woke him up by pushing his face into the human's neck, hair flat down so his soft ears tickled Louis' jaw. He sighed happily and laid still with his eyes closed, letting Zayn cuddle close to him. “I know you're awake Boo” he murmured scratching his short fingernails over the human's naked arms, just how he like it. 

“No, still sleeping” he could feel Zayn smile, the soft lips pressed to his neck. Louis buried his hand in the kitten's hair, making the purring louder. Zayn didn't say anything, he was perfect with cuddling with his owner. 

“You should get up Loulou, if you want to shower before school” Louis groaned and let himself have a few more seconds of peace and warm, then gently pushing his best friend away and getting up, thankful for the heating in the floor. Zayn beamed up at him, he never really did not smile at Louis, he felt happy when the human was happy. 

While Louis was in the shower the kitten made them both breakfast and they ate it loudly, Zayn giggling about the silly faces Louis pulled. When they were finished Louis dressed in baggy jeans, a white tee and a dark blue cardigan, kissing Zayn's ears and tying his TOMS. 

“I'll swing by the library and pick up a book after school and then we can make our homework together?” Zayn nodded happily, hybrids weren't allowed in school so Louis made it his own task to teach the kitten everything he learned, bringing home his homework so they both could do it, he's just happy he tough Zayn to read, since it's his favourite thing, except maybe cuddle with Louis. 

The school day was over as fast as it started, and in no time was he back with his kitten, watching a film playing on the telly and homework still in his rucksack. “Are you going out tonight?” Zayn asked, voice quiet and Louis heart broke for the small boy in his lap. 

“No darling, I'm staying home with you tonight, you're still my number one in the whole wide world” he kissed the younger's cheek and the kitten nuzzled into Louis chest, pleased with the answer. “Are you excited for France, you got a bit sick last year so we couldn't go to Disney land but I promise you we'll go two times this time” Louis told the Pakistan boy. 

It's a tradition for them to go to France every late spring, when the flowers were bright and Paris was alive with people. They used to go with Louis father but when Louis was sixteen he convinced Mark that he was old enough to travel without a parent. 

The kitten's ears twitched and he grinned, showing all his teeth and fangs. “Yes, I can't wait I have googled Notre-Dame and we haven't been there yet, could we please go there?” the human kissed the kitten's head. 

“Of course darling, we can go anywhere you like” 

Zayn hugged the human tight, buffing his head against Louis'. “You are too nice, you know that, I don't know how I got so lucky to have you as my owner” Louis stilled, a small burning flame of rage lightening in his chest. Even after all these years Zayn was still afraid to label Louis as a friend, the human had no idea what happened in Pakistan but the five years the kitten spent there clearly affected him, Louis just want his best friend to feel like he has rights and feel safe. 

“Zayn, I'm not your owner, I've told you a million times, you're my best friend, you might be my kitten but not my pet, okay?” he said sternly, holding the Pakistan boy's face in his hands. 

Zayn curled u and looked down, ashamed. “I'm sorry” he said, voice thick with tears. “I made you unhappy, of course you are my best friend, I love you Lou, more than anything, I don't know what I would do if you left me, please don't leave me!” he cried out, clinging to the human's body. Zayn pulled him in for a kiss, on the lips. They had kissed, small, soft kisses when one was feeling sad. But never like this, Zayn kissed him desperately, forcing Louis' mouth open with him teeth and tongue, the kitten's sharp fangs split Louis' bottom lips, but the human hardly felt it, he was to shocked to even move. Zayn had never wanted anything sexual between them, he was raised to give it to his owner but Louis never made him do anything. 

The kitten suddenly pulled back, eyes wide and lips stained in red. “I'm so sorry Louis” he whispered, taking the sleeve of his shirt and put it over the blue eye boy's mouth. Zayn broke out sobbing as he dried the small amount of blood. 

Louis took Zayn's frantic hand from his mouth and looked at the kitten with confusion. “Darling, what's going on?”

“I'm so, so sorry I hurt you, now you probably want to sell me even more” he whimpered and shook. Louis pulled him flush to his chest and cradled the crying boy. 

“No, no darling I wont leave you why would you think that? 

“I can do nothing, I don't let you have sex with me, I don't work so I don't give you any money and I don't go to school, I can't do anything, I'm really nothing and now you have Harry Styles who probably knows how to have sex and kiss without making you bleed” he sobbed and Louis rocked them back and forth, the kitten curled his legs so he could fit on Louis lap completely. 

“First of all darling you're not nothing, you're everything okay. And I don't want to have sex with you-” 

“Am I ugly?” the kitten sobbed and Louis wanted to slap himself. 

“No, you're beautiful darling, but you have always been so scared, if you really want to have sex then of course we could have sex, but I don't see you as some object that I can use. You are my best friend okay? And I don't have Harry Styles, one can not simply have Harry Styles and I talked to him like what, one time and it's not like I would trade him for you. Even if I would be a sick bastard who would keep you as a pet I can't simply buy Harry Styles, for God sake Jim Parson tried to buy him and that didn't work out so do you really think I could compete with the Sheldon Cooper” Louis joked, only to make the kitten smile at the name of his favorite actor. 

“But your lip Lou-” the kitten tried, touching the slightly swollen lip, even if it had stopped bleeding it still stung when it was touched so Louis flinched back, making tears retune in the hazel eyes. 

“My lip is fine, okay, darling my lip is okay and I still love you” 

“Love you too” the kitten told him, hesitantly coming closer to the human and gently kissed his nose. 

“I wont leave you” 

“You wont leave me” Zayn repeated, holding his human close. “If you want we could go back, to the club, I want you happy and if you promise not to leave me I'm okay with it” the smaller boy told him. 

“Maybe tomorrow, alright darling, lets stay in tonight and watch another film” Zayn nuzzled happily into Louis chest. 

“And you're sure your lip is fine?” 

Louis kissed the top of the kitten's head. “Yes” Zayn hummed, pressing his nose into Louis collarbone, right on the tattoo. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the second tattoo on his wrist. 

“Let's watch Peter Pan” the kitten murmured, kissing the tattoo that meant the world to Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

“You should wear this” the raven haired boy said, thrusting a pair of jeans into the human's arms, they were bright blue and quite baggy around the legs but tight over Louis' bum. The blue eyed boy rose one eyebrow but took the trousers. 

“Why?” he asked suspiciously, pulling the jeans up his legs. 

“You look nice in them, for Harry” the kitten said, eyes on the floor. Louis sighed and reached out for the Pakistan boy's hand. 

“Darling, didn't we talk about this just yesterday? There is no reason for you to do this, this is not some kind of hook up for me, I just want to talk to him, you're even coming with me. Remember?” Zayn nodded. “I'm not going there to have sex with him” Zayn whimpered and his shoulders slumped. 

“Are you mad at me? Louis furiously shook his head, pulling the younger kitten to his chest. 

“No darling not at all, okay” Louis kept a hand in Zayn's hair, fingers gliding over the soft ears. “Do you wanna stay home tonight?”

“No. You want to meet Harry again” the kitten said, desperately trying to make his human happy. Desperate to feel the satisfaction when Louis praised him. 

“Sure darling?” the kitten nodded and hugged Louis, whispering yes over and over again. “Okay, let me get dressed and fix my hair” Louis backed away, followed by Zayn. The kitten wanting contact as long as possible. 

Louis walked to the toilet, pulling a blue tee over his head, making his too long hair stand in every direction. The eighteen year old boy sat down on the toilet lid and watched his human comb his hair. Louis took his glasses on and gently placed them over his nose, resting on the top of his cheekbones. 

Louis brushed his teeth and turned to the quiet boy, flashing him a grin. “How do I look?” the kitten stretched out and touched Louis soft tummy. 

“Cuddly” he murmured, rising up on and standing on his tip toes. “Can we watch a film when we come home?” Louis nodded and took Zayn's hand, walking out and taking the last items, wallet keys and his phone, before going out. They took the underground to the club, even though it was in walking distance. Neither of them talked much on the way, both focused on the music playing in their shared headphones.   
When they came to the club they were met with a short line (Louis mentally thanked God) and they waited till it was their turn. The music was louder than last time the nineteen year old noticed and when he came inside the first thing he saw was two guys who humped on each other, grinding filthily. Harry was nowhere to be seen and Louis grabbed his kitten's hand so he wouldn't lose him. 

“We can go and ask what time Harry will dance!” Louis yelled over the music, Zayn who seemed to be a little bit lost nodded at his human, his ears hidden in his corp black hair. The pair dodged people as they tried to get over the room and to the man guarding the staff room. It was the same as last time but he didn't seem to recognise them. 

“Hello!” Louis said loudly, trying to get heard over the heavy music. The man narrowed his eyes at them but other then that he had a poker face. Louis nervously gulped and had to literally seek courage from his toes. “I wonder if Harry Styles is here yet?” the man went from a blank face to an annoyed one, sighing. 

“Yes but he doesn't take visitors” the blue eyed boy slumped against Zayn, he had really hoped to speak to Harry again. 

“Could you maybe ask him if we could talk to him, tell him it's Louis Tomlinson” Zayn said, voice squeaky as he curled his body over Louis back. The man was just about to say no when Louis said a little, please. 

“You shouldn't let your pet speak without permission” he muttered before opening the door and slinking inside. 

Louis turned and hugged the younger boy, kissing his forehead. “You can speak whenever you want okay darling?” Zayn nodded but the human knew it was just to please him, not because he himself believed it. 

The door opened again and the pair twisted their necks to see who it was. The famous kitten pocked his head out and looked around with a puzzled but happy expression. His piercing green eyes landed at them. “Louis Tomlinson” he said, opening the door a bit more. Harry was not oiled nor in a thong, he actually looked normal, in a black button up shirt that exposed half his chest and a pair of black skin tight jeans. Well as normal as one can look when they're dressed like a runway model. 

“Hello Harry” Louis smiled, once again a bit dazed by the kitten, he had for so long wanted to meet him face to face and this was the second time.

“Well come in” Harry said and opened the door fully. Louis glanced back at Zayn, taking his hand so he knew he was welcomed too. The human caught some glares from others as they stepped inside and he nervously held Zayn's hand tighter. 

The room was big, two white sofas in the right corner and six mirrors on the opposite side of the room, small chairs in front of them. Different type of outfits hanged around, or outfits was maybe the wrong word, there were thongs and speedos, short, oh so short shorts and suspenders. Louis was glad he left his own at home. 

Harry walked over to a fridge and pulled out three bottles of water, thrusting two at Louis and uncapping his own. “So you came back” Harry said, his left ear suddenly moved back and he turned. “I'll be there in a minute” Louis couldn't here who had called and Zayn leaned in closer. 

“A man asked Harry when he would get his hair done” the Pakistan boy told in a whisper. Louis nodded and pulled Zayn's arms around his own waist. 

“Darling why don't you drink some water, you didn't drink anything for lunch” the human gave Zayn one bottle and the kitten nodded. “So Harry” Louis said, nerves fluttering in his stomach. “This is Zayn” he blurted. “My best friend who I told you about last time” he could feel Zayn's hand tighten around his hip, fisting the blue fabric. 

“I see, 'm Harry” he told with a friendly nod. 

Zayn moved a little to his left and Louis head snapped back to look at him. “I need to use the bathroom” the kitten murmured. 

“It's right there” Harry spoke, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. 

“I'll wait right here darling, okay” Louis said, kissing Zayn's head and he scurried away. 

“You let him go on his own?” Harry asked, eyebrows raised. 

Louis shrugged. “I trust him so why wouldn't I?” 

“Well, most owners are very protective” 

“Well I'm not an owner, and besides I can see the bathroom, it's not like he'll get lost” Harry hummed and took a sip from his bottle, they drank some water in silence, the toilet door opened again and Zayn walked back, a smile forming as he locked eyes with Louis. The human could see all the eyes on the kitten, he was after all beautiful, one of the most beautiful creatures on earth if Louis had any say in it. 

The younger kitten lifted Louis arm and tucked himself under it. Louis kissed his temple. Harry studied them with a thoughtful look until his ears twitched. 

“Well I need to get fixed, you can stay in here or go watch the show” he wiggled his eyebrows at them and Zayn showed his fangs for just half a second before reconsider, if his Louis wanted to watch the show then he would watch the show. 

“Nah, that's not what I came for, I just wanted to talk to you” 

“Okay, Louis Tomlinson, you sure are something else” he chuckled. “But you can sit there and I'll be back when it's over” he turned and walked away. 

Still with his arm over the kitten's shoulders Louis walked over to the white sofa, sitting down and making Zayn put his head in the human's lap. Louis ran his hands trough the jet black hair, fingertips ghosting over the soft ears. “Did you like him?” 

The kitten lowly purred, both yes closed. “We didn't talk to him so long boo” 

“Yeah but he wasn't as bad as you though he would be” 

“As long as he doesn't take you from me” the younger said sleepily, Louis heart clenched, when would Zayn understand that he was Louis best friend and he would never leave him. 

“Forever with you darling” 

“Then we have to go to Neverland like mummy said” Louis stopped and looked down at the now sleeping boy. Zayn haven't talked about her in such a long time. But on the other hand, Louis doesn't talk about her either, they just watch Peter Pan and cry together. It's time to go to her again soon. Maybe Louis could call and ask if they could come tomorrow, or the day after that. He just really needed to see her. 

He sat like that, one hand in Zayn's hair, gently stroking, until Harry came back. He was sweaty in a silver thong and arms full of money. They made eye contact for a second before the almost naked kitten walked away into a room. 

He came back twenty minutes later, freshly showered and in the same clothes as earlier. He sat down next to Louis, looking down at the boy in his lap. Zayn had nuzzled his noes into Louis tummy, he hated how his shirt stretched over the fat and how the kittens nose sank into his stomach. 

Harry could all but watch as Louis fondly petted Zayn, his hand so delicate over his hair, the other one on his own lap and Harry eyed his thighs, they had expanded as he sat down and it looked really good. “So why didn't you want to watch?” he said, adding a cheeky grin. “Afraid to get too turned on?” he smirked in satisfaction when Louis' cheeks flared up in deep pink. 

“No, Harry!” he scolded but couldn't help but giggle and smile back. “More like you wish it was like that” he added, maybe a second to late so it looked a bit lame. 

“Yeah, cause I don't have hundred humans out there who sat watching me dance and I only wished that you'd been out there” 

“That didn't even make sense” Louis quietly said, his kitten still asleep in his lap. 

“It's meant to make no sense” 

“That didn't make sense either” 

“Well anyway, why didn't you” Harry asked. “Watch I mean” 

“Well, as I said, that's not why I'm here. I want to talk to you”

“But you would like to watch me dance” 

“I hadn't thought you would be this dirty Harry” Louis giggled.

“What can I say, I'm a stripper” 

Louis laughed out loud at that, making his kitten stir. “No darling, go back to sleep” he cooed and Zayn fell back asleep. “In a none sexual way could I ask you for your number?” Louis asked, voice suddenly small. 

Harry laughed and grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Sure” he gave Louis his phone and the human quickly typed his number. “I need a picture” Harry said, a cheeky tone to it and Louis took a selfie, blowing up his cheeks and making crossy eyes under his glasses. 

“I'll text you sometime” the kitten said. “Maybe give you a privet dace” 

Louis throat went dry and eyes wide. “What, no that's not why-”

“I'm fucking with you” Harry laughed. “I know that's not why” he stood up and stretched, his bones cracking. “I'm going, are you coming tomorrow?”

“No I have class and then I might go-” Louis stopped in mid sentence and looked down. “No I'm not coming tomorrow” he said, if Harry noticed anything he didn't say it, just nodding his head and turning to walk. 

“I'll text yah!” he yelled over his shoulder, making the other people in the room turn their heads in Louis direction, the human looked down with flushed cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis woke up by his phone ringing, a loud blaring right next to his head. He opened his eyes, seeing the screen light up on the pillow with an unknown number, he took the phone, still half asleep. Zayn was dead asleep beside him, curled into his chest.   
   
“Ello?”   
   
“Thank God, I'm so bored”   
   
Louis moved his phone in front his face, groaning when the clock shoved that it was three am. “Who is this?”   
   
“I'm wounded Louis Tomlinson, it's Harry” Louis searched in his groggy mind. Harry, famous kitten, stripper, his new friend.   
   
“Yeah, hi Harreh” he murmured, kissing Zayn's forehead and rolling as far aways from the sleeping boy he could. “What do you want?”   
   
“Wow, nice” he said and Louis seriously thought about hanging up but decided against it. “I can't sleep” Harry added after a second of silence.   
   
“So?” the human rubbed his eyes, considering the pros and cons of walking to the kitchen. If he so much as moves from the bed he'll never be able to go back to sleep, but Harry might want something important and then Louis can't stay in bed, possibly waking up Zayn (more likely not) or falling asleep again.   
   
“So I thought since we don't really know each other we could meet up”   
   
“It's in the middle of the night Harry”   
   
“Yes it's perfect, all I can do anyway is padding around here so please wake up and we'll go to a park or something?” Harry pleaded, and now Louis actually sat up, it's not like he could say no to Harry. He quietly toed out to the kitchen as Harry rambled about all the adventures the night gave you. Louis chuckled, grabbing some juice and sitting down by the small table, drinking straight from the carton.   
   
“You are crazy, you know that right?”   
   
“Crazy enough to ask you to spend the night” and no, Louis was not prepared for the kitten to flirt with him at this hour. He capped his juice and stood up.   
   
“Okay, sure can we meet at Hydepark then, in twenty minutes?” Louis padded back to the bedroom. “I'm bringing Zayn, we always sleep in my room and if he wakes up without me here in the middle of the night I don't know what will happen”   
   
“Sure, see you in twenty” Harry breathed, shuffling around in a haste. “Bye”   
   
“Bye” Louis answered, placing his phone on his pillow when Harry hung up. He leaned down and kissed the sleeping kitten's eyelids, blowing a raspberry on his cheek. Zayn's eyes fluttered open, instantly reaching out for his human.   
   
“Hey darling, c'mon we're going out” he said softly, caressing the velvet ears. Zayn purred, almost falling asleep again as he snuggled up in Louis lap.   
   
“Why are we going out, can't we stay here, cuddle?” Zayn looked soft in the pale moonlight, his eyelashes casting shadows over his sharp cheekbones and in one of Louis' sweaters, too big for both of them.   
   
“We're meeting Harry, but if you want you can stay here and sleep?” If Zayn was jealous he did not show it, just kissing Louis' neck twice before getting up and pulling a pair of baggy jeans up his legs, letting the sweater stay.   
   
Louis grabbed his mint jeans from the floor, pulling them up his legs, shrugging a white tee over his head and stopping with his head still in the closet. He eyed a pair of bright red suspenders and remembered seeing a pair like those in the strip club, he though, fuck it, and hooked them to his jeans. He quickly put his glasses on and then tied his shoes, making sure that Zayn had enough outwear not to freeze.   
   
Five minutes later they stood on a little river in the park as the tall, lanky figure came towards them and Harry's face lit up as he walked under the park lamp. He puled the human in for a hug, holding him just a bit too long and then did the same to the dark haired kitten, but shorter.   
   
Harry practically jumped around with energy. “No work today?” Harry shook his head, far to quickly.   
   
“No, you haven't come to watch, it's been five days” he pouted and Louis couldn't help but flick his bottom lip, Harry's face scrunched up. Zayn moved closer to Louis.   
   
“No, I have had school, but you know you could have texted since I gave you my number” Louis said, smiling at the kitten.   
   
“I thought-” Harry starts but then looks away. “Can we go to McDonald's?” his eyes transfixed on the big M sign in the distance.   
“Do you want that darling?” Zayn nodded, taking a hold of Louis' hand. The human looked up at Harry, staying a, well then lets go.   
   
~  
   
“So why couldn't you sleep?”   
   
Harry shrugged, mouth full of fries. “I sleep better at days, I just like to do something when it's dark outside” he explained, shoving another yellow stick in his mouth, getting grease around his mouth. Louis looked over at the smaller kitten. Zayn munched on some baby carrots, happily resting his head against Louis' shoulder.   
   
“Yeah, Zayn used to be like that when he was younger, I think there wasn't a day when I wasn't tired in school” he joked, kissing the top of Zayn's head, who purred in response.   
   
“So Louis tell me a bit about yourself, about your family” Harry said, changing the subject.  Louis stopped scratching Zayn's head, hesitantly glancing up at the green eyed boy.   
   
“Umh, my father works as a lawyer” he said simply, stiffly and Harry picked up on that.   
   
It took a second before his next question. “And your mom?” Zayn hissed, showing his teeth and gripping onto Louis. Harry backed a bit, his instincts telling him to defend himself and hiss back but he didn't want upset the human.   
   
“Do not talk about mommy, am I clear?” Zayn spat, eyes dark as he curled protectively over Louis.   
   
“Darling it's okay, he doesn't know” he kissed the pissed off kitten's nose and cheekbones until Zayn crawled up in Louis' lap, the human huffing a bit at the extra weight.   
   
Harry sat awkwardly with some fries in his hand and big eyes. “I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked”   
   
Louis sighed. “No it's fine, but mom is a touchy subject okay, but I'm seeing her tomorrow” Harry nodded, unsure of what more he was allowed to ask. Louis understood him, the kitten in his lap still hissed when Harry moved, like he would kidnap his human any second.   
   
Louis himself wanted to ask about Harry's family, Zayn would never tell him about his. Louis didn't know if a woman hybrid could get pregnant or if the kittens were humans from the start and some Doctor did something before they were born, they could grow on trees for all Louis knew. He felt a bit silly, not knowing how a baby kitten was made, he's nineteen for the love of God. But on the other hand he thinks that there are few who actually cares how they are made, they just buy them in the 'pet stores'   
   
When Louis barley could keep his eyes open he told Harry it was time to go home, he didn't notice that Harry was in his flat until he locked the door and turned around. Too tired to mention it he just pulled the two kittens with him and down in his bed, shuffling out of his clothes.   
   
“Good luck getting out of those” Louis said sleepily – Zayn already asleep on his chest -, nodding to Harry's skinny jeans.   
   
Harry chuckled. “I get out of these every day babe, but you are free to help me” Louis wasn't sure if Harry actually said it or if he was already dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

After awkwardly ushering Harry out Louis had to deal with with a cranky Zayn. Louis closed the door, heading back to his bedroom where Zayn laid, glaring at the dresser. 

“I can't believe he slept here, in our, your bed Louis” the kitten pouted, not really mad at his human, just at the other kitten. 

Louis lifted the comforter, crawling under and kissing the younger's lips softly, knowing that a kiss on the cheek would make Zayn feel rejected. “Darling it didn't mean a thing, you slept here with us” 

“He'll steal you from me” the black haired kitten said childly, biting on his lip until the thin skin broke by his sharp teeth. 

“Don't do that” Louis scolded gently, pulling Zayn so he sat straddled over the blue eyed boy. “Harry Styles is not stealing me, you are my best friend and you will always be my number one, my only one darling” he pressed kisses all over the younger's face until he giggled. 

“Are we seeing mommy today?” Zayn suddenly said, changing the topic. He looked older when he spoke about Louis' mother, grimmer knowing how much it had hurt Louis all those years ago, how it still hurt him. While Mark Tomlinson treated Zayn like some animal, his wife saw the hybrid as her own child. 

“Yes, but don't get sad when she doesn't re-”

“I know” Zayn assured, he knew that what Louis was about to say was more to himself than to the kitten. 

Louis sighed, stretching up and kissing the Pakistan boy's jaw once before gently pushing him off. “I love you darling, sorry about letting Harry stay the night” 

Zayn pouted for a second. “It's okay I guess, as long as he doesn't take you” the human stood up, pulling the small kitten into a hug. 

“Lets get ready, okay darling?” 

~

Louis felt nauseous as he stood in front of the building, Zayn's hand in his or else he might faint. It always felt this way. He wanted to see her but it hurt so damn much every time. 

The kitten squeezed his hand and Louis gulped. Doncaster's Mental Hospital, were written in big bold letter on the right side of the building. He looked at his car, parked on an empty spot. He wanted so badly to run away and never go inside but he still wanter to hold her hand. 

“Come on” Louis said, giving Zayn an encouraging smile. He hesitantly began to walk again. He rang the door bell and after a minute the door buzzed open. 

“Ah, Louis. How nice of you to come” Madison, the receptionist said. Her grey eyes flickered between Louis and Zayn and then smiled, a bit tighter than normal. She was never a fan of hybrids. 

“Yeah, how's she?” 

“Good, she did a lovely painting yesterday” the old woman said, fixing her slim glasses. 

“When will we see our mommy?” her eyes narrowed as she stared at the kitten, who shrank into Louis as he quietly whimpered. 

“Louis, you should really not let your pet speak without your permission” she said sweetly. Louis really wanted to punch her for feeding Zayn bad ideas that would only make him insecure. 

“And he's not my pet and we came her to see my mother not speak to you” Louis shot back, sure he blushed as fast as someone said the word dick but he sure as hell wouldn't let anyone walk all over his best friend. 

“Right, right, this way” Madison said, leading them to the lunch hall, even though Louis had been here a hundred times. 

Zayn spotted her first, nudging the human in her direction. She was clad in white, a comfy long sleeved shirt and trousers. She sat alone, humming quietly for herself as she picked with a pice of paper, colouring pens around her. 

Louis literally sucked courage from his toes as they walked up to her, Madison stopping somewhere and leaving them. 

“Hey Jay” Louis said, knowing not to call her mom. The dark haired woman looked up, a happy grin spreading over her face. 

“Donald, it's been so long since you were here” she said happily and motioned for them to sit down. 

“It's been a month, you know we come here once every month” she nodded, pushing the paper to the boys, waiting for their approval. It was a picture of a flying boy in green. Peter Pan. 

“It's pretty Jay” Zayn said, tracing the shape with his fingers. 

“Thank you, I drew it after I ate” she beamed, taking the drawing back and scanning it. “Did you know that my son loves Peter Pan, I used to tell him that Peter would come and take him to Neverland with the lost boys” she said, smiling down at the paper. 

Louis felt like crying. “He never visits me, but he must be busy with school, I hope it's not to much for him. But he got his best friend to help him” Jay said, smiling. 

“Do you miss him?” Louis asked, throat clogged up and cheeks flushed, trying not to cry. It was like this every time. 

“Of course I miss him, he's my eight year old little baby” she frowned. Louis felt Zayn grip tighten on his hand under the table. Ears hidden under his jet black hair. “I hope he and Zayn have a good time and that Mark's not too hard on the little kitten” she said, letting out a breathy laugh. 

“Donald, you know my Boobear, right?” she asked. “You always knows so much about him” 

“Yeah, Jay. I know him” the blue eyed boy said, adjusting his glasses, there was a wet spot in the corner of the right glass. 

“Well next time you see him, please tell him that I miss him and that he should visit me soon, oh and that I hope he made it home from football practise alright” Louis couldn't breath, he felt his air pipe close and his head go dizzy. 

“I need some air” he breathed out his last oxygen. Louis pulled the confused crying kitten with him as they quickly ran out to the small garden. Zayn hugged him, hard. Knowing that it was what his human needed at the moment. 

“She talked about t-he day” Louis cried out in Zayn's neck. “It's my fault” 

“Loulou, it was the drunk's fault that he hit mommy, not your's” Zayn said both confused and sad. 

“But she came to pick me up Zayn” 

“No, no your fault, mommy loves you. Mommy loves her Boobear and it's not your fault” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows, angry that his human thought something as silly as that. He had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault so many times. 

“I'm sorry” Louis said, drying off the tears and wiping under his eyes. “I'm such a mess” Zayn traced the tattoo on Louis wrist with his fingertip, it stood Neverland in small neat letters. Zayn pulled the hem of the human's tee down and gently kissed the collarbone tattoo. 

“You are not a mess, all you need is faith, trust and pixie dust” the kitten said, giggling at his smart comment, kissing the words he just spoke again. It was his favourite place to kiss his Louis, while they cuddled. 

“Okay, lets go back inside” Louis said, ruffling his hair and biting his lip. “Love you darling” he pressed his lips against Zayn's forehead, as a thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

When Louis and Zayn came back Jay was still in her chair, talking to one of the nurses of the hospital. "Liam!" The blue eyed boy smiled as Liam stood up, wrapping the pair in a hug. Zayn nuzzled his face into the crook of Liam's neck and playfully bit his shoulder.

"Kitty" Liam scolded, but it wasn't serious, they had long been friends. "I've missed you guys"  
"Same" Louis snaked his arm around Zayn's waist. The kitten squirmed and after a look Louis let the Pakistan boy go and he skipped to the nurse.  
"Liam, I miss you, come live in London” the kitten pouted and tugged at the baby blue nurse shirt. 

“I quite like it here Kitty” Liam joked, nudging his hip into Zayn's. Liam was one of the few humans Louis trusted not to hurt his kitten.

“But” Zayn whined, low purring as the nurse petted his hair. 

“Isn't it time for you to leave for France soon?” Liam asked, looking at the blue eyed boy but his hand stayed on Zayn. 

“Yes, in about a week” Liam smirked and looked down at Zayn, grabbing his cheeks. 

“Aw, are you excited to see Niall again?” Zayn blushed and looked down, Louis couldn't help to let out a small chuckle. “Will you guys go on a date and kiss under the eiffel tower or have a romantic-” 

“Shut up tosser” Louis chuckled and took Zayn from his friend, kissing the flushing kitten's temple and hugging him tight. “Stop making my kitten uncomfortable” he said jokingly but they could all hear the undertone. 

“Sorry Kitty” Liam said, looking at the clock and then down at Jay who was in her own world, painting and quietly humming to herself. “I need to start with the cricket, but I'll see ya', text me and maybe we could meet up in London” Louis nodded and Liam disappeared out the door. 

“Jay, we're leaving” Louis said, bringing the woman to reality again. She blinked up at them, smiling a toothy grin. 

“Good bye Donald” she said, and Louis was used to it by now but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch. “Make sure to tell Lou I miss him” and his heart was breaking all over again, they quickly excused themselves and left. 

Louis closed his eyes once he was seated in the car, resting his forehead against the wheel.

“I miss her too” Zayn murmured as he leaned over, hugging his Louis close. “Don't cry Lou, I hate to see you cry” 

“I'm sorry” the blue eyed by whispered. “I wont cry, I just need a moment” he could feel Zayn nod between his shoulder blades, pressing a light kiss to it. Louis breathed for a second or two before backing away and starting the car. 

~

“Loulou, can we go to the indoor pool?” Zayn asked while Louis made some pasta and bacon. The smell spread and penetrated into his shirt. 

“Today?” 

“Yes, after lunch” Louis was quite tired, last night he had texted Harry when he came home but the kitten told him he was just about to go on stage and would text him later. 

Later didn't come until one am and then they texted for two hours. 

But Zayn widened his eyes and batted his eyelashes and Louis melted right there. “Okay darling, of course we can go and swim” in that moment Louis' phone lit up with Harry's name and Zayn eyed the phone, grabbing the book beside him and flipping to the page he was at, motioning for the blue eyed boy to answer the call. 

Louis pressed at the green button. “Hello” 

“Hi Lou” he heard Harry say on the other line, taking deep breaths. 

“Wow, run a marathon?” 

“No, boss says I need to keep my shape up so I ran a mile” Louis almost spat out his water. 

“A mile? Are you crazy?” 

“No, I need to stay fit” 

“Well I think running from my bed to the toilet in the morning is enough” he saw Zayn eye up at him with one eyebrow cocked up. Louis just shook his head. 

“I'm taking you running sometime” 

“Absolutely not I will die!” 

“Nah, anyway are you and Zayn free today?” 

“Well-” Louis glanced up at Zayn. “We're going swimming after lunch” Zayn looked up and sighed at the human's unspoken question. He would never say no to Louis anyway. The kitten nodded and returned to his book. 

“You could join us?” 

“Okay, I guess are you eating right now?” 

“Yeah” 

Louis could hear some shuffling and water fall. A shower he guessed. “Okay, let me just bath and I'll be right over” 

“Bath?” 

“Yeah, I don't do showers, bye Louis” he said and hung up before the nineteen year old even had the time to say it back. 

“Is he coming?” Louis looked up from his phone, Zayn had shut his book and ate the last piece of the bacon. 

“Yeah, are you okay with that darling?” smacking his lips shut Zayn stood up and went over to the brown haired boy, gently placing his slim hands on his shoulders, kneading the muscles. 

“It's okay” 

Louis closed his eyes at the feeling of the massage. “Are you sure, I know you don't exactly like Harry-”

“I like him, but not when he's stealing my Louis” Louis mentally cooed at the adorableness of his best friend. It was silly of him to think that Harry Styes would steal him away. He smiled up at Zayn and changed the subject to something he knew he would blush at. 

“Don't talk about Harry stealing me away when you'll be gone half of the time we're in Paris with Niall” he joked, making the kitten's cheeks flush and his ears flatten down into his hair. 

“He does not steal me” he said, his eyes in dreamland, probably thinking about the French blonde boy who had stolen Zayn's heart the first year Mark introduced the three boys to each other. Niall always asked Zayn on dates when they would arrive in France and Louis was left to sulk in Niall's mansion with the rest of the Horan family. It had taken years until Louis let Zayn go on a date alone with Niall. 

“He does but that's really not a problem darling” he assured, twisting his neck and kissing Zayn's right hand. “M just glad that you're happy” 

Louis ate the last of his food while Zayn looked for his trunks and just as he yelled that he had found them in Louis closet with his own trunks the doorbell rang and Louis let Harry in. He had a small bag in his right hand and his hair was covered in a pink beanie. 

“Hello” Louis said and pulled the taller boy into his arms. Harry locked his hands around the human and they stayed like that only a second too long. 

“Hi” Harry breathed. Zayn came bouncing back with a backpack slung over one shoulder. “Let me just pack my bag and then we can leave” the kittens nodded and Louis quickly grabbed everything he needed. 

~

Louis felt awkward and clumsy, he didn't want to stare at the bold boy as he undressed but just couldn't keep his eyes away. This wasn't like the nights at the strip club. Now he was seeing Harry up close and it felt different, no oiled skin, no spot lights, no music. Just the low murmur of men changing. 

He quickly looked at his feet when the kitten removed his small black boxers and Louis pulled his shirt off, feeling unfit between Harry's muscles and Zayn's slender tanned body. As fast as he could he stepped out of his jeans and turned so his back was facing Harry as he pulled his underwear down, quickly dressing in the black swim trunks. As he turned back to his locker he caught glimpse of Harry's cock disappearing behind a pair of oh so short yellow swimming trunks. It made his breath hitch and a bright blush spread over his cheeks. 

He turned to Zayn who was already ready, the blood red trunks loose over his slim legs. When they were all done they locked their lockers and went to the showers. Both of the kittens looking uncomfortable, at least Zayn showered but Harry refused to get under the spray of water. 

Louis could feel eyes on them, Harry's name echoing between the stone walls as hungry eyes devoured him. Zayn stepped a little closer to the human as men eyed him. Both of the kittens walked close to Louis, after all he was the only dominant they knew and as submissives they craved comfort.

The other hybrids in the pools looked at Harry with big eyes, some were wearing leashes or holding their owner's hand. Others glared at the three boys as their owner's attention no longer was on them. 

“To the bubble bath first?” Louis asked, knowing it was Zayns' favourite. The raven haired kitten beamed and nodded happily. Passing the section only humans' and Louis frowned he saw Harry do the same but neither mentioned it. 

They spotted the hot tub and squeezed in, almost sitting on each other's laps due to the other people. A human glared at anyone who so as much looked at his kitten, pulling her close and kissing her mouth roughly. 

“Comfortable?” Louis asked. 

“Yes, I like it” Zayn said and leaned in so he could rest his head on Louis shoulder. The blue eyed boy snaked his arm around Zayn's waist and didn't even notice doing the same to Harry until the taller boy hid his face in Louis' neck. 

“Soft” he murmured in his skin and smiled. Louis nails scraped lightly over Harry's lower back, careful not to leave any mark since they could be clearer in the water. 

Zayn always got quiet when he bathed, almost asleep so Louis focused his attention on Harry, but still keeping a firm arm around the Pakistan boy. 

“Thanks for inviting me” Harry murmured, eyes closed and body relaxed in the hot water. 

“No work tonight?” 

“No, not today” 

“I like your tattoos” he softly said, a slippery finger running over the faith, trust and pixie dust scrabbled over his collarbone. 

“Thanks” he frowned for a second as he thought about the question that had been spinning in the back of his head for some days now. “You don't have your number do you” he felt the kitten tense up beside him. “Sorry, sorry it's not my place to ask” 

Zayn had a number on his ankle, or more his foot, right under the little knob on the inside. He had never seen the number on Harry's foot but he had never gotten close enough to look really close. 

“No it's okay, I burned it away” he told Louis truthfully and the human's heart ached at the picture of a younger Harry sitting with a lighter or some kind of fire and pressing it into his skin until it got burnt. 

“I'm sorry” Louis murmured, resting his cheek against Harry's forehead, he curly hair damp and flat over the kitten's scalp. 

“It's okay, it's not like it's still hurting” Louis said nothing, he felt the urge to kiss his forehead like he would do when Zayn was sad but decided against it, maybe Harry would feel uncomfortable and there were to many eyes on them in the moment. 

~

Gasping for breath Louis returned from under the water and glared at the giggling kittens, they had dunked him under and he literally felt like his lungs would collapse. “Not nice” he told the giggling boys. 

“Sorry Loulou” Zayn swam over and kissed his nose. Louis was shocked when Harry repeated the words and then kissed him on the nose. 

“I'm hungry, lets leave” he squeaked out, taking Zayn's hand as they got up. 

“Yeah I'm starving” Harry said. They made their way to the dressing room and Louis mentally groaned cause he was about to witness Harry Styles undress again.


	9. Chapter 9

“Darling, don't forget jumpers! I know you think it's hot there but if you freeze I'll feel really bad for letting you leave without some warm clothes!” Louis yelled from his room to Zayn's. He held a pair of bright blue jeans, folding them and then shoving the clothing into his bag. 

“But it's never actually cold in Paris when we're there. Do I have to?” 

“Yes!” 

“But I can just borrow one of Niall” the kitten screamed back and Louis grinned to himself when he though about Niall letting his kitten wear his baggy hoodies. 

Louis didn't answer, just taking a white shirt out of the closet and shoving it into his bag. He heard the door open and then close but he figured it was just Zayn, but what the kitten would do by the front door he didn't knew. Suddenly he heard creeping steps and then he was blinded by hands. 

Louis let out a yelp and tried to turn around. A giggle came from the left and the hands disappeared. The human spun around and came face to face with Harry. He lightly smacked his arm. 

“You scared the shit out of me!” Harry broke out laughing. Louis went back to throw a navy long sleeved shirt into the suit case and Harry stopped laughing. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I forgot to tell you?” Louis asked and the kitten nodded. “Shit, sorry. Zayn and I are going to Paris in two days” Harry looked disappointed, a frown between his brows and a pout on his lips. 

“Why?” 

“We go there every year” Louis was pulled in for a hug and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“You did indeed forget to tell me” he said sadly and nuzzled his head into the blue eyed boy's neck. Blowing hot air over the skin. 

“Oh, don't be a pixie” Louis joked and squeezed Harry's hip. 

“Pixie?”   
“Yes, they can only have one feeling at the time cause they are so small – not that you are small-” Louis looked up and down Harry and motioned with his hand too. “- Anyway, I should call you Tink” he joked. 

“Tink?” 

“Like Tinkerbell” 

Harry gasped and his triangular ears twitched in playfulness. “Tinkerbell, but she's so small like you Lou, maybe I should call you Tink” 

“I'm clearly Peter” Louis jumped up at the bed and shouted, “Oh, the cleverness of me!” then giggled to himself. 

“I have never seen Peter Pan but I guess it's a quote from it?” 

“You have never seen Peter Pan?” Louis didn't know what he was supposed to say, it seemed silly but without the story of Peter and the lost boys his childhood would have been so different. Then his mother would have had a bedtime story for him and Zayn. He wouldn't have films to watch with his mother, all cuddled up on the sofa and he wouldn't have any stories to tell Zayn when his mother was in the hospital. 

“Well I know the story I just haven't watched the films” Harry said and cocked his head to the right. 

“That's it! We are watching Peter and Wendy some day!” 

“And I'm taking you running” Harry said, winking. Louis blushed and ducked his head. 

“I'm not a runner” 

“For me then Lou, I mean I'm going to watch your movie” Harry batted his eyelashes and smiled, showing the small fangs. 

“Yeah, yeah” Louis muttered and tossed two suspenders into the bag. 

“I love it when you wear these” Harry murmured and held the bright red suspenders in his hands. Louis flushed and his cheeks became hot and pink. 

“Thank you” 

Zayn opened the door and trotted inside, holding Louis Iphone in his hand, giving Harry a look but then padding over to Louis and tucking himself under the human's arm. 

“Thanks for your phone” he said and rested his head on Louis' shoulder. 

“Don't you have your own phone?” Harry asked and sat down on the bed. 

Zayn pulled Louis' tee down at the low cut collar and sniffed at his skin, loving the smell of his human but Louis reeked of Harry and the black haired boy didn't want to ask why. Louis didn't blink as he answered for his kitten since he seemed to be busy with sniffing. 

“He does, but it's a Samsung and he wanted to face-time our friend”   
“Who?” Harry asked and flopped so he laid on his belly. 

“Niall” Zayn mumbled and blushed. Louis smiled down and kissed the top of the kitten's head. 

“The one we live with when we're in Paris” Louis' wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. “And Zayn's sort of boyfriend” 

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up. “You let him have a boyfriend?” he beamed. “A real one, not just someone who want to buy him?” 

“No, Niall really likes Zayn” 

“But doesn't Zayn love you?” Harry asked and both of the boys blushed. 

“I love Louis but not in the I want you as my boyfriend, way” Zayn told him from where he was inhaling Louis' smell. “But if Loulou want me to be with him in the boyfriend kind of way then I will do that” 

“Darling, I would never make you do something” 

“I know, so good” he said smiling. “Didn't even yell at me when I made you bleed” he backed away and traced the little scab on Louis bottom lip from where his teeth and broken the skin. 

Harry stayed silent, studying the pair. Louis laughed and kissed Zayn's finger and the kitten giggled in delight. 

“Darling, did you know that Harry here have never seen a Peter Pan movie?” Zayn backed away and stared at Harry with a horrified face, maybe even more than Louis. 

“But, Lou. It's Peter Pan, you have to-” he said at loss of words. “Harry, we need to watch it. Now!” he took Louis hand. “Loulou, can we watch it now? Peter and Wendy and some other day all the others?” 

“Sure darling, if Tink can stay then we can watch Peter and Wendy” 

Zayn glanced between Harry and Louis. “Tink, but Lou Tink is in the movie” 

“Oh Zee, Harry is Tink, don't you think he looks like a pixie?” Zayn looked at Harry all over. Dark blue skinny jeans and low cut white t-shirt, a bandana tied around his head so his ears almost disappeared in the brown, curly forrest of hair. 

“Yes,” Zayn said after a moment. “He is a pixie” 

He then turned to the human and beamed. “Pixie Harry”


	10. Chapter 10

Zayn made a big deal out of calling Harry Tink, joking trough the entire movie that he should dress up in a green dress and throw sparkles at people. Harry seemed delighted that the younger kitten finally liked him. Louis felt the same, he didn't know when Zayn had his turning point but he was happy it had happened. Maybe Niall talked some sense into the black haired boy.

Louis quoted every line of Peter under his breath but he knew the hybrids heard him. Somewhere trough the film Harry had placed his hand on the human's thigh and Louis had blushed bright when he noticed. But non less he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and sighed. 

He caught Zayn's eye and the kitten made kissy faces. Louis wondered what was up with Zayn, he had never behaved like this around Harry. He still blushed and focused back on the end of the movie, making a mental note to ask Zayn about it later. 

“That was an awesome movie” Harry said once the the screen turned black. Louis beamed up at him, eyes crinkled as he clapped his hands. 

“I told you, it's my favourite, pixie” Harry laughed and winked. 

“Well will you be my Peter and take me to Neverland?” the human flushed under his gaze, heavily coated with something Louis couldn't label. 

“Of course” he said after a second, squirming before Harry's eyes and then getting up. He took out the DVD and gently placing it in the case. When he looked up again Harry and Zayn sat close, eyes glued to Harry's phone. Zayn frowning and then Harry started to laugh. 

“What is it?” the blue eyed boy asked, betting up and sitting down beside Zayn. 

“They think you bought me” Harry showed his phone to Louis, there was indeed an article about the stripper Harry Styles and mysterious human who had been seen with the kitten. 

“That's so-”

“I know!” Harry laughed, wheezing out breaths. 

“But I'm your kitten right?” Zayn asked, suddenly not in the joking mood anymore. Louis quickly turned over to him and pulled him into an embrace. 

“Of course darling. My only one” Louis said and kissed his forehead, knowing he needed a kiss on the lips but not knowing if he wanted it in front of Harry. The young kitten whined, obviously hurt by not getting a real kiss so Louis though, fuck it, and kissed Zayn's lips carefully. Only a peck but it was enough for Zayn. 

Harry looked a little awkward as he looked at the pair and then down on his hands. Louis laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled then to Zayn. 

“We need to pack darling” the kitten nodded and scrambled to his room. 

“Come on” Louis said and helped Harry up, walking back to his room and it was only then he realized he hadn't let go of Harry's hand yet. He blushed and quickly let go. 

The blue eyed boy rearranged his suit case, he had almost finished packing, only his toothbrush missing and he couldn't pack that yet but due to the awkwardness in the air he needed to do something. 

“So.” Harry said after a while. “If I feel a bit insecure will I also get a kiss” he said, carelessly toying with the rings on his middle finger. Louis froze and slowly turned to face the kitten, his thoughts running wild.

“What?”

The kitten suddenly held up his hands. 

“Yeah I mean, I have huge hands” Louis furrowed his eyebrows. “And my feet are too big, and my nose kinda looks like a dick. Sometimes I get pimples on my back, I always have some on my face-”

He was shut up by Louis moving forward and pressing his lips to the kitten's. Holding his hair and moving his lips, Harry quickly responded and pulled Louis legs around him so he straddled him on the bed. 

Louis breathed hard when he pulled back, blushing. Did he just kiss Harry Styles?

“I have curly hair” the green eyed boy whispered, his breath fanning over Louis mouth. 

“Shut up, you love your hair” 

“You are right but anything to make you kiss me again” Louis connected their lips again. Why was he doing this. It's Harry. His friend. His famous friend who happened to be a stripper. 

“I'm too tall” Louis giggled, not understanding anything that had just happened. 

“Yeah, giant” 

“See no pixie” 

“Still a pixie” 

Harry sighed and rested his forehead against Louis'. 

“What are we even doing?” the blue eyed boy asked, wanting to laugh the nervousness away. 

“I don't know, I wanted you to kiss me and you kissed me?” 

Louis felt strangely disappointed and he didn't know why. It did feel nice to kiss Harry. But they were only friends, or that's what Louis thought. Kissing Harry wasn't like kissing Zayn, more like kissing his past boyfriends (Not that they really were boyfriends since none of them could handle Zayn not being treated like a pet.) 

“It was just that?” Harry though for a while and then shrugging. Louis set his feet down on the floor and went back to his suit case. Not really wanting to look Harry in the eye. 

“Are you going to eat here?” he asked instead, fixing his glasses that had slipped down. 

“Sure” Louis nodded and called for Zayn. The Pakistan boy came skipping into the room and curled up under Louis' arm. 

“Are you hungry darling?” 

“Yes, can we go out to eat?” Zayn asked. “And then go to the library? I have to return two books and then get some new that I can read on the plane” 

“Okay, do you want to go out?” 

“Sure, do you want to tag along running after?” Louis cursed in his mind for Harry remembering.

“Yeah, yeah sure I'll run with you. But I have to be home in time to write on my essay” 

“Well lets go then” Zayn urged. 

“Let me just change” Louis said and looked down at his clothes. Sweats and a hoodie. 

He pushed the kittens out of his room and quickly dressed in bright mint jeans and a grey shirt, a cardigan over and a scarf around his neck. The London weather was warming but he still shoved a beanie over his head. 

Harry and Zayn already had their outwear on so Louis tied his shoes on his feet and grabbed a thin jacket. 

Louis drove them to a nice restaurant that allowed hybrids. He parked and glanced back at Harry, his lips did look a bit different, or maybe Louis was just imagining. 

They walked inside, both kittens pressed to Louis' sides and he gently placed a hand on their backs. He felt the looks they got, after all it was Harry Styles he was about to dine with. They took a table and a waitress came and gave them their menus. 

They ordered and then small talked while they waited for the food. 

“So why did you choose stripper as your job?” Zayn suddenly asked, not judgemental just curious, head cocked to the side. Louis blushed and looked at Zayn. 

“I like to please humans, as do you. Or for you, you like to please Louis and I don't have an owner but I get to please a lot of people with what I do” he said and sipped on his coke. 

“Not Zayn's owner” Louis muttered and both kittens gave him a look. 

“But how did you get the job, we aren't allowed to work” 

“It was actually my boss who found me and I was almost dea-, well he found me and asked me if I would like to work for him” Harry told them. “He let me live in the back of the club until I made enough money to buy myself a flat” 

“And why don't you have an owner, we are all sold so you must have been too” Zayn asked. Taking a fries from his plate when the waitress placed their plates on the table. 

“Zayn, you can't just ask something like that” Louis said, blushing again. 

“No, it's okay” Harry said slowly, debating if he should tell them. “Actually I want to tell you” he said and looked directly at Louis. 

“I was indeed sold. At the age of nine I had already lived with an old woman, her grandchild who used to own me moved away and couldn't keep me so she gave me to her granny but when Margaret, her name was, was too old to keep me I was sold again. So at the age of nine I was sold to a lady. Mandy. She was twenty three when she got me I think and she kept me in a cadge, loved to humiliate me. I had to eat from a bowl and pee outside, she made me wear a collar and never see the outside world except her backyard. The only thing she did though was teach me stuff, she hated stupid people” Harry stopped and Louis and Zayn sat baffled. 

“As fast as I did something bad she would hit me and then make my collar tighter. When I was fourteen she made me sleep with her even though she had a boyfriend. He hated me even more. I stayed with her until I was seventeen. That was until she took me to meet her friends. I wasn't really allowed to meet them but this once she made an exception. But we hit a moose and she died” 

Louis breath hitched, Harry had been in a car crash, just like his mother. 

“She died and I got out of the car, walking until a car picked me up” 

“Your boss?” Zayn breathed out and stared at Harry with wide eyes. 

“Yes, we talked for a bit and he told me if I worked for him and made his club famous I would get to live in the club. I burned my tattoo away and since then I've been free” 

Louis was silent, this boy had been trough so much, Louis would have lost it if he was Harry. 

“But you're alright now?” Louis asked, not moving his gaze from Harry's eyes. 

“I'm alright now” he answered and smiled. 

~

“You're okay with being home alone?” Louis asked Zayn who scoffed. 

“Lou, I'm alone everyday when you're at uni and I have two new books. Leave. Now” he said playfully and hugged his human. 

“Okay, I'm leaving my phone so you can face-time with Niall if he's awake and Harry's number is there too” Louis didn't know why he suddenly felt so bad for leaving the kitten. He pulled at his running pants, these must be for girls, he thought. They were long, tight and black and you could practically see his junk. He got them from his father last Christmas. First time he wears them. 

Zayn giggled and pushed Louis in Harry's direction. 

“Bye!” Louis yelled as Zayn closed the door. He turned to Harry who laughed at him. 

“What are you wearing?” he looked Louis up and down, eyes staying on his junk just a second too long. 

The blue eyed boy looked down at himself. Bright neon green running shoes and a matching tee, his tight running pants and a headband, not that he could see it but felt it tight around his head. 

“What's wrong with this?” he grumpily asked. 

“You are wearing yoga pants” 

Louis gasped. “I am not! These are running pants” Harry squinted his eyes and laughed again. 

“C'mon bum shower, we need to go to mine so I can get changed” 

Louis was grumpy all the way to Harry's flat, snapping at the kitten as he gave directions. It wasn't until they started running that Louis stopped being mad. He fucking couldn't, he though as he panted beside Harry. 

“Harry, Harry stop for the love of God” Louis wheezed and clutched to his chest. 

“Lou, we have been running for twenty minutes tops” 

“I can't, I'm sorry” Harry jogged around Louis as he took a break. The kitten then stopped and started doing weird stretch exercises. 

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing” Louis hissed. “People are staring” 

“It's probably cause of your arse Lou” the blue eyed boy blushed and blinked, his contacts already killing him. 

“Okay, I'm done resting” he said when he saw a woman their age taking her phone and starting taking pictures of them. 

They ran and Louis eventually grabbed Harry's arm, letting him do most of the job. The taller boy laughed and spurted. 

When they came back Louis fell down on the grass, breathing heavily. He saw Harry lay down beside him with a smirk on his face. 

“Now that wasn't so hard, was it?” he said, sweat dripping down the skin next to his ear. 

“Fuck you Harry Styles” Louis said between pants.


	11. Chapter 11

Zayn purred loudly as Louis scratched his nails trough the black hair, flicking the soft ears. His phone lit up, telling him he just got a snap from Harry. He unlocked it and pressed on the little square. The picture made Louis' breath hitch, it was on on a pair of deep blue shorts (Or more like boxers) that looked like they belonged on a twelve year old, only a child wouldn't wear such sinful clothing. It almost sparkled in the light and strapped to them was a pair of red suspenders. 

Harry had written; Should I pull a Louis Tomlinson tonight? ;) 

And if wasn't Harry confusing enough without sending Louis cheeky and flirty snaps. After the kiss Louis wasn't sure where they stood. He was too leave for France tomorrow and after he got home yesterday Harry hadn't mentioned the kiss. He hadn't told Zayn either. 

He just wanted to know if it had meant something to Harry. 

He snapped a picture of him a Zayn in bed and wrote; To pull a Louis Tomlinson would be to lay in this bed rn. 

He cursed when when it wouldn't fit and had to draw the last words by himself. 

The reply came seconds later. A bare chested Harry pouted into the camera. Can I come over when I'm done?

Next picture, the suspenders showing on his shoulders. Maybe sleep over

Louis made a goofy face with crossy eyes and typed a yes, he could come over. 

“Hey darling?” the blue eyed boy sweetly asked. 

“Yes boo” Zayn said in the same tone, nuzzling in Louis' neck. 

“You like Harry, or more then you did before” Louis stated. “Why” 

Zayn backed away and arched one brow. 

“Or I mean, it's good that you like him I just. You used to be so jealous” 

“Oh, I'm still jealous. But I talked to Niall,” Zayn blushed. “He said that he had never seen a human love a hybrid the way you love me so he made it clear that you wont leave me” he told Louis. “Plus, he makes you happy and I feel happy when you are happy” 

Louis smiled at Zayn and kissed his head. “Talked to Niall, eh?” the kitten blushed and hid his head in Louis' neck, biting the skin gently. “About what? How much you loooooove each other” 

“No, he just-” he stopped and searched for the right words. 

“It's alright darling. I know” Louis shushed him with an eskimo kiss. “So how's Niall, haven't talked to him in a while” 

“He's- he works for Maura now, but he want to be a music producer or something like that but he's supposed to take the family business later” Zayn said frowning. 

Louis pulled the kitten back to his neck and cradled his back. “Are you sleepy?” Louis quietly asked when he felt Zayn eyelashes heavily move up and down on his neck. The Pakistan boy hummed and Louis told him to go to sleep. It wasn't that late but they would leave tomorrow morning anyway so he could let the younger sleep. 

The blue eyed boy browsed the latest gossip sites and felt both like laughing and a bit sick when he saw the speculations about him and Harry. Some said that Harry finally had been bought by a mysterious, rich boy who already had a pet. Others wrote that Louis must be desperate for clinging on a kitten that's clearly not owned. 

He surfed on the internet until it rang on his door, he texted Harry that he could let himself in, not having the heart to wake Zayn up while moving (even though he probably wouldn't), Harry toed inside and smiled at Louis and Zayn. 

He pushed his jeans down and tossed his shirt over his head, Louis told himself not to ogle. Harry crawled in under the comforter and snuggled up to the opposite of Zayn. 

“Hello” he whispered and nuzzled his nose against Louis', and okay, when did this happen. 

“Hello yourself” Louis murmured back. “How was work?” 

“Good, I got a really big tip” he smiled and Louis tugged at his hair, teasingly saying, 

“I don't think that men sticking their hands in your tiny boxers and stopping them full with money is called tipping” Harry closed his eyes and pushed into Louis' palm, asking for more. 

“Maybe not but that's what I call it” he said softly, smiling. “And James asked about you today” 

“James?” 

“My boss” 

Louis made an, ah, sound and played with the hair on the nape of Harry's neck. “What did he say then?” 

“He just asked about you and what your intentions with me were” he said lowly, almost sleepily. The human cooed at him and Harry shuffled forward a bit so Louis was sandwiched between Zayn and Harry. He could feel every inch of burning skin against his, consuming him in a heat. 

“And what intentions do you think I have?” Harry opened his eyes and stared deep into Louis', the pale moon light making his eyes seem dark, shadows sharpening his features.

“Right now I would hope it would be kissing me?” he said, almost shyly and before Louis could realize what he was doing he connected their lips for the second time. It felt nice, a bit clumsy in the dark and they had to grab onto each other but when Harry bit Louis' bottom lip the human let out some sort of whine that made Harry smile. Harry slowly stroked up Louis' thigh and quickly over his arse. 

Louis' fingers went up Harry's stomach and when he touched the kitten's nipple he pushed his hips into Louis'. Harry whined loudly and took Louis hand, placing it back on his chest. Okay so Harry liked when his nipples were touched, Louis though and moved his finger over the little bud. 

The human backed away, Harry tried to follow his mouth but Louis put his hand over Harry's lips. 

“I really don't think we should do this when Zayn's sleeping right next to us” Louis said, gaze fixed on Harry's swollen and shining lips. 

“But I want to make you feel good Lou” Harry whined and tried to touch the blue eyed boy's junk. “Just let me please you” he whispered and Louis really, really wanted to give in but he couldn't do that to Zayn. 

“I'm sorry Harry, not in here” the kitten pouted but then lit up. 

“What about somewhere else, like the bathtub?” Louis almost wanted to coo at how edgar he was but the situation was far too sexual to coo. But then Harry pushed his hips into Louis and all the human could think was , fuck it and pulled the kitten up with him. 

They made out on the toilet while the tub filled up, rutting up against each other until Louis caught the tub in the edge of his eye, it was almost full and tipping over. He stopped the water flow and quickly pulled his bowers down, back to Harry, suddenly shy. He climbed inside and tucked his knees under his chin. 

Harry stepped inside in his full glory, not even a bit shy and Louis felt more then unfit in front of the kitten. He could feel his tummy make layers as he sat down. 

Harry crawled over to him and it shouldn't have been sexy but it really was. Harry made Louis unbend his legs and straddled the human. He kissed him deeply and wasted no time before he grabbed Louis' cock in his hand. The human moaned and tried to grasp Harry's slippery skin, the trace of oil making it extra shiny in the water. 

Harry moved his hand up and down, thumb on his slit and Louis let out small moans and whines. 

“You look so pretty” Louis suddenly said, he still hadn't touched Harry but the chocolate hair had curled in the steam and his cheeks had flushed. Louis could see Harry's cock trough the water and he hesitantly wrapped his hand around it. 

“Kiss me” Harry whined and squeezed Louis' cock. Louis complied and lip locked with the kitten. The hand that wasn't around Harry was on Harry's nipple. 

Harry twisted his hand and Louis came with a soft breath. He worked on the kitten's cock until was almost sobbing in Louis' neck. The human's hands on his cock and nipple, kissing his neck and Harry came with a shudder. 

They still sat there and there were so many questions Louis had but he was high on Harry and he couldn't think clearly. 

“So what now?” Harry quietly asked when the water was turning cold. 

“I don't know, I can't think straight” he could feel Harry's lips curl against his neck. 

“Wouldn't want that anyway” Louis scoffed at Harry's bad come back. “No straight thoughts around me”

“But really, I'm leaving tomorrow” Louis said, trailing off. 

“Yeah” 

“Yeah” he agreed. 

“I guess we should sleep now and talk when I come back?” Harry nodded and kissed his neck, sharp fangs making a small mark on his shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

“Where are all your hair?” Louis asked once he managed to get up from the comfortable water. He eyed the kitten, not a trace of hair anywhere. Except the one on his head and brows. 

Harry shrugged and took a towel. “I'm waxed” he said and dried his legs. 

“Why?” the blue eyed boy tilted his head to the side, eyes landing on Harry's naked crotch for a moment. 

“All strippers at the club have to do it” 

“Twirl for me” Harry, quick to please the human spun around in a circle. Hips swinging from side to side. Louis was struck by how beautiful Harry really was. His long smooth legs that never seemed to end. Slender torso with bulky arms and squares on his stomach. He couldn't help but grab the naked boy and kiss him. Kiss him till they were both out of breath. 

“Your skin is so smooth” the human whispered as he trailed his fingertips down Harry's chest. The muscles underneath were hard but his skin was oh, so soft. 

Harry smiled and ducked down to plant a kiss on Louis' neck, big hands over his tummy. Louis almost wanted to step back and hide himself before the fit boy. 

“We should go to bed” Louis murmured in the crook of Harry's shoulder. The kitten made a noise and then shook his hips so his soft cock slapped against Louis' belly. They both laughed, too tired to even try something real again. 

The human gave Harry a pair of boxers then dressed himself in a pair, snuggling in under the comforter beside Zayn. Harry crawled in and kissed Louis one last time before cuddling up against Louis, making sure to pull Zayn close so he wouldn't feel left out when they all woke up. 

~

Harry decided that he could drive the pair to the airport so Louis wouldn't have to leave his car. ("I can pay you know, I certainly have the money for it" Louis had insisted.)  
Five minutes later they were all in Louis' car, Harry driving while Zayn was sleeping against Louis' shoulder.  
"Will you tell him?" Harry asked, eyes on the road but Louis could see how tense the kitten was.  
"Of course, I couldn't even keep his own surprise party a secret" Louis let out a breathy laugh as he fondly looked down at the sleeping boy. He took a snap of them and then clicked on Niall's name. He didn't bother checking for a reply.  
"Do you think he'll be mad?" he nervously asked, gripping the wheel till his knuckles were white.  
Louis looked at the kitten, he looked like the sixteen little boy when he was sleeping like this, all innocent.  
"I hope not" Louis said. "But I know Zayn and he'll be mad" He sighed and rested his forehead on Harry's seat. 

“Okay”

“Yeah” 

Not much later they pulled up at the airport and Louis gently woke the sleeping boy up. 

“Darling, wakey wakey” he blew hot air into the black ears and they twitched until Zayn opened his eyes, looking at Louis annoyed until he softly smiled and whispered a, “Up, I'm up” 

“I guess I'm not going inside” Louis pouted. No goodbye kiss for him then, but maybe they shouldn't kiss in the open (or in front of Zayn) until they talk. 

“Well, bye then. I guess” he said instead. 

He opened the car door and stepped outside. Both kittens climbed out and Harry smiled at them “I'l help you with your bags” and walked past the two. Louis felt like a shit dominant, he was supposed to be a man, not let people do something as simple as grab the suit cases from the car. 

“Here” the kitten said and handed the suit cases to Louis and Zayn. “Now I guess it's time to say goodbye” Zayn surprised all three of them to hug Harry. It was quick and as fast as he was close to his human he rubbed himself all over him. 

Louis pulled Harry in for a tight embrace, giving him a silent, sneaky kiss on the neck. “You have to add me on Skype or something” Louis murmured and he felt Harry nod. 

He backed away and held the handle of the bag. “Bye” 

“Bye” 

~

“Okay, so there is something I have to tell you” Louis said, worrying his bottom lip. He had waited for them to be up in the air before he told Zayn. (This way he wouldn't be able to run away and leave Louis forever. Paranoid much) 

“What boo?” 

“I- uh” he couldn't just spill it when Zayn sat there with his wide eyes and soft smile. “IlikeHarry” he rushed out. “AndWeKindOfKissed” 

Louis hoped that Zayn wouldn't hear him but with the kitten's good hearing nothing slipped past him in awake state. 

Zayn knitted his eyebrows together and grabbed Louis' hand firmly. “No leaving me” he said, fangs biting on his lip. The human worried that it would burst again. 

“Not leaving you. Never darling” he reassured the Pakistan boy. “It's you who I'm going to Paris to, isn't it?” 

Zayn slowly nodded, lifting the small armrest and crawling up in Louis' lap. “Yeah, Paris”


	13. Chapter 13

Arriving to Paris was always the same, capturing. It was something about the city that fascinated Louis. Maybe it was the smell or the people, he didn't know but there was a place in his heart where Paris was safely tucked in. The kitten (who wasn't so sleepy anymore) padded on the spot, impatiently waiting for their suit cases to roll in. he had been talking about Niall since he woke up. Louis was buzzing, he missed his dear friend and couldn't wait to see him. 

Zayn wouldn't stop jumping around until they got out, he stopped and it was like his world froze when he saw the blonde tips poke out over the people's heads. He squeaked and gave Louis one look, waiting until the human nodded before he ran to the blonde boy. 

When Niall saw Zayn run towards him he instantly opened his arms and captured the kitten. “Mon amour” Louis could hear Niall say as he kissed Zayn's cheek. *My love*

“Ah, Louie” he said and let go of Zayn, pulling the blue eyed boy in for a gentle hug. “How have you been?” 

“Good, I see your braces are gone” Louis said, looking at the straight white teeth, used to crooky ones. 

“Oui, didn't Zayn tell you?” he asked, taking the blushing kitten's hand and kissing the knuckles. *Yes* 

“Nah” Louis pulled his glasses up on his nose and licked his lips, he could already feel his armpits becoming damp with sweat in the sunny weather. He thought about how they must look horrible next to Niall in his chinos and polo shirt, looking all fresh. 

His stomach let out a loud growl and the French boy laughed. “Avez-vous faim?” *Are you hungry* 

“I guess that has something with eating to do so my answer will be yes” Louis said and Niall chuckled again, nodding to his car. He took Zayn's suit case and kissed his hand again. Harry suddenly popped up in Louis' head and he felt a bit lonely beside the loving pair. He already missed the stripper. 

“Louie?” Niall snapped the boy out of his daydream (involving green eyes and plump lips) and Louis lifted his bag and tossed into the trunk. Zayn sat in the backseat and snuggled up to Louis when he climbed inside. 

“Are you sad?” he asked. 

“No darling, I'm happy” Louis petted Zayn's hair and got the familiar purr in return. 

“Do you miss Harry?” 

“Will you be mad if I do?” 

“Will you leave me?” 

“No” 

“Then I'm not mad. I miss Niall when we're in London” Zayn said and hugged the human. 

~

“Oh get a room” Louis said and covered his eyes. Niall had Zayn pressed against his body and pressed kisses all over his face. Even though he was happy for the kitten it still felt like seeing his little brother wank and he couldn't help the blush that rose on his cheeks. 

“Pardon Louie” Niall didn't let go of the Pakistan boy and he didn't sound sorry at all so Louis just rolled his eyes and grabbed a glass and filled it with juice. *Sorry*

“Yeah yeah” he said. “You take care of him, he's two years younger than you” Louis pointed at the blonde and squinted his eyes. He knew Niall would never do anything Zayn didn't want to but he still felt protective over the kitten. He spun around and marched out of the kitchen. 

As he was walking back up the stairs and to his room his phone buzzed and he saw a new snap from Harry. It was of him, laying on a sofa and his eyes were half closed. A goofy smile playing on his lips. Wnna faceetmw??????

Louis took a picture and made a confuse face. Face-time? He asked and pressed send. Only seconds later came the reply and it was of the kitten making thumbs up so Louis went to face-time on his phone and called Harry. 

“Baaaaabe” Harry slurred and Louis shut the door and sat down on his bed. 

“Are you drunk?” the boy asked with a laugh on his breath. He fixed his glasses and smiled. 

“So pretty” Harry said and filmed closed to his face so only his nose could be seen and Louis laughed. 

“Are you?” 

“Maybe, a little. Worked and got drunk in the bar. I get a looooot of free drinks” he said and rolled over to his stomach so the shirt fell down, revealing his collarbones. 

“A little pixie” Louis teased and Harry's face flushed. 

“Love it when you call me that” he slurred and Louis breath literally disappeared. Harry was too damn cute. 

“But you always say that you're not a pixie” 

“Still love it” he said shook his head, hair falling into his eyes. “Your pixie” he breathed and then started to giggle. “When will you fuck me?” he bluntly asked and Louis was taken aback. 

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean. I usually don't have boyfriends, that's what we are right?” he asked and stared into the lens with big eyes. 

“Umh-” they haven't had time to talk about it yet. 

“Everyone else just says how much they like my body and then they fuck me. But I want you to fuck me Lou” he blinked slowly and his ears moved. “Or no-” he shook his head. “I want you to make love to me, or something like that” he suddenly smiled again. 

“Do you wanna hear a knock knock joke?” 

“Sure” the blue eyed boy said and nuzzled into the bed. 

“Marry” Louis smiled, he knew exactly what knock knock joke it was but played along anyway. 

“Marry who?” 

“Marry me?” Harry said slowly, trying not to slur. Louis smiled at the drunk boy on his phone. He barley knows the kitten. 

“Marry you, god Harry, you work fast” he teased and the kitten blushed again. 

“Marry me?” he asked again and pouted. 

“I promise you Harry that when you have bought me a hundred rings, I'll marry you” he didn't know why he said that. It's not like they are that serious but it felt fun and exiting. Harry giggled like he felt the same and made kissy faces at the camera. 

“I'll buy you a hundred rings Lou” he closed his eyes and hiccuped.

“Go to sleep pixie, we can talk tomorrow” Louis said softly and smiled at the boy. 

“Yeah, goodnight Lou” he whispered. “My soon to be fiancé” and if Louis smiled till he fell asleep nobody had to know, and is he was just the tiniest bit excited for a hundred rings, nobody had to know that either.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day the first thought Louis had was Harry and his silly, drunken proposal. He laughed to himself and rolled over to his stomach, hiding his face in the fluffy pillow. Would Harry really buy him a hundred rings? 

He stretched his limbs and made an inhuman sound before he crawled out of the warmth. He thought of his odd dream and grabbed his phone. It had been about the nurse Liam.

I dreamt about you tonight

he sent and only seconds later came the reply. 

What???????? 

With a lot of emojis of horrified smilies. Louis flushed when he realized the sexual imply in his text and quickly typed another one. God, you were a llama!!!!!!

And your name was Liama. He giggled to himself and got a reply of a dossing laughing emojis back. 

He clicked on Harry's name and typed a text for the kitten. Awake? And a thousand small guns behind. When Harry didn't answer he locked his phone and dressed in a pair of sweats and a striped shirt, pushing his glasses up his nose. He knew Zayn would be asleep at the hour so he wandered to the kitchen. He bumped into Maura, Niall's mother and he was pulled into a big hug from the woman. 

“Louie!” she exclaimed and smiled so big her face almost split. Louis had always liked her, maybe not the fact that she wanted Niall to take over the family business, but other than that she's lovely. She smothered the non-existing wrinkles on her dress suit and then petted Louis' hair. “You're so big” she hugged him again and then backed away when her phone rang. She answered on French and that's when Louis lost what she was talking about. She covered the mic part of her phone and gave him an apologetic smile and whispered, “I have to leave” Louis nodded. 

He headed in to the kitchen and found a maid baking, Louis felt even smaller when he was next to her. She must be taller than Harry. 

“Ah, monsieur Louis! Le petit-déjeuner?” the blue eyed boy squinted his eyes at her and cocked his head to the left. *Ah, mister Louis! Breakfast?*

“Me no hablo French, wait that's spanish, I think. Fuck” he said and deadpanned. He looked around in the room, then back at the maid. She giggled and pointed to the food beside her. A bunch of delicious pastries laid on a plate and they made his mouth water. “Merci” he said and felt proud to know a French word. She smiled and handed him a smaller plate for him to place the sweet food on. 

Louis decided to eat in the backyard, sitting down next to a big fountain, sucking in the sun. Like knowing he was away Zayn padded out fifteen minutes later and cuddling up beside him in the sunlight. Niall came out with the whole plate of pastries, one in his mouth already. He was clad in a pair of jeans and a low cut tank top, he looked like another person when his mother wasn't home. She didn't approve of sloppy clothes as she called it. If you wanted to succeed in life, you had to dress like you already had the job, was her motto. 

“Morning” Niall said. 

“Morning” Louis said back, then kissing the top of Zayn's head and murmuring, “Morning darling” getting a pleased purr back. He stopped eating when his phone buzzed, signalling about about an incoming face-time call from Harry. He got up, kissing the kitten's forehead once again and smiling at the blonde boy before walking deeper into the non-ending yard. He answered and Harry's sleepy face popped up. 

“Hi!” Harry yelled and Louis wondered if he was drunk again but then saw that Harry was on work. With no shirt on. 

“Hello” with nothing other to do Louis started to eat again. 

“What are you doing?” Harry asked even though Louis could tell he wanted to talk about something else. What if he didn't want to marry Louis anymore? And why did that hurt? They barley knew each other. 

“Cut the crap Tink” Louis said teasingly but had a nervous edge to it. 

“Okay, I asked you to marry me” he said with a shit eating grin on his face. Louis felt his heart sink. 

“You don't want to?” he asked. “It's okay, you were drunk-” 

“Silly human. I want to. I will buy you a hundred rings” 

“But we don't even know each other” Louis tried to reason, but he felt alive while thinking about marrying the kitten. 

“Be spontaneous Lou, look at it this way-” he ran a hand trough his hair, making the kitten ears flicker. “- don't you want stories?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the kitten. 

“Stories?” 

“To tell the lost boys?” the blue eyed boy gasped.

“Are you using Peter Pan against me?” he accused and Harry put on his most innocent look as to say, I have no idea what you're talking about. Louis scowled but then let a sparkling grin spread over his lips. “Silly, silly boy” he said and Harry cackled. Louis saw Niall spin Zayn around, making the small kitten giggle and blush. Niall kissed his nose and whispered something that made the flush on Zayn's cheeks increase. “Ey, Niall!” he yelled, making the blonde look up. “Before you do something, don't be silly wrap your willy” Zayn looked horrified and was tomato red, Niall laughed and Harry was wheezing on Louis' screen. The human felt a bit smug for the joke. 

“Mental Lou” 

“Thank you pixie” Harry made a hissing sound, glaring at Louis. “You love it, told me so last night” the kitten rolled his eyes but then Louis heard a man speak to Harry and he nodded. 

“Lou, I must go. I'm up in five. Bye!” 

“Bye” he said back, only a little (maybe a bit more) sad that Harry had to go. He was shoved to the ground and huffed as Zayn was suddenly laying on top of him, scrambling to get up. He was grabbed around the waist and the kitten desperately tried to hold onto Louis as Niall lifted him into the air. Louis laid down, his mind progressing how he could suddenly be laying down. He watched as Zayn squirmed, laughing, trying to get out of Niall's grip. They both fell down and Niall spoke to him in french. Louis knew Zayn didn't know much french but apparently he knew what Niall said, cause his face flushed and he pressed his face into the green grass. 

“Earth fur” Zayn said and looked up, meeting Louis gaze and they cackled up. Niall soon joined and the three of them laid down, giggling like a bunch of twelve year old girls. 

“Are we going to Disney land today?” Louis asked Niall. The blonde ran his fingertips over Zayn's ears, making them twitch. 

“Oui” he kissed Zayn's neck. “Let's go” Niall took Zayn by the waist and flung him over his shoulder as he walked inside. 

“Niall,” the blonde turned and Zayn craned his neck so he could look at Louis. “No glove, no love! You are not giving my Zayn chlamydia!” 

“I do not have chlamydia!” he yelled back, making a maid poke her head out of a window and the three of them flushed before scurrying inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Paris went in a haze in the next days for Louis. Their little trio went to Disney land and Louis bought a bunch of silly stuff for Harry (and maybe a Peter Pan costume for himself, but nobody had to know about that) and he even managed to find a little Tink for Harry. He had lost Niall and Zayn somewhere after lunch but he had too much fun by himself to disturb their romantic day (or whatever he could call the two suck each others faces off) 

Louis made a lot of my stories snaps but couldn't post them since he didn't have any wifi but he could do it later. 

As the sun was setting Niall called and asked where Louis was and the brunet boy said that he was by the Alice in Wonderland part. Louis practically sprinted out when Niall told him he and Zayn got thrown out after he tried to blow Zayn in the kids loo. Louis could almost see Zayn blush as Niall laughed at how a mother smacked him with her purse. 

Louis found the pair outside the gate, the security guard glaring at them and then squinting at Louis. 

Niall kissed Zayn's temple. “C'mon mon amour” he mumbled and took Zayn's hand. *My love*

The next day they went to Notre Dame and Zayn was really happy, giggling and smiling every second. Niall took loads of photos on the kitten and Louis bought and pair of big round sunglasses that the blonde wouldn't stop taking the piss on. (“You look like a fly Louie”) 

Louis ends up not caring about Niall and buys expensive clothes because he can. He'll probably never wear them but that's the ups of having a filthy rich father. Niall spoils Zayn rotten with gifts and by the time are back at the mansion they can barely carry all the shopping bags. 

Louis tosses a glowing condom he bought earlier said day on Niall and looked him dead in the eye. “The force is strong in this one” he whispered and dramatically spun on his heel and sprinted upstairs, giggling to himself cause, damn he was on fire these days. 

Louis stripped from his clothes and crawled in under the sheets and snuggled up. The last sun rays peeked in trough the windows giving the room a soft glow and Louis suddenly felt sleepy. He decided to text Harry, asking for a night face-time. The kitten answered with calling him and Louis beamed when Harry's smiling lips came onto the screen. He almost felt like blushing when his skin buzzed and heart beat a bit quicker just from seeing the bloody kitten's smile. 

“Ello” Harry said, all sleepy. “I miss you” came next, and just like that Louis wished for Paris to end. 

And so it did, eventually. After a lot of Niall feeding Zayn with strawberries and kisses and some skinny dipping in the pool witch made Louis wish he'd never got up to make a night sandwich. He had squealed. Niall backed away and Louis then saw something glow in the water. It had been the condom and the boy had screamed in bloody murder and run upstairs. 

He was rudely awoken by Zayn kissing his cheek, telling him that he would always be Louis' kitten but he loved Niall. Louis had kissed his nose and telling him that he knew that. Only feeling a bit guilty for not telling Zayn about the proposal. 

The trip came to an end and he saw Zayn cry even though the kitten stubbornly claim he did not. Niall kissed the breath out of him at the airport and then hugged Louis, making sure to tell them to fly safe before kissing Zayn one more time and then leaving. 

And so they were back in London. 

And Louis was nervous. The entire cab ride home he was gnawing on his fingernails and in his own car to Harry's flat was he sweating. He had yet been in Harry's flat but had gotten the address some weeks ago. 

Harry, of course knew he was coming and maybe that was even worse. He had no idea what he should be expecting and his thoughts were running wild. He parked outside the nice looking building, vintage brick walls that were just so Harry. 

Louis walked up the stair slowly, trying to stall as much as one could when Harry lived on the second floor. At one point he actually thought about turning, but then the alive feeling he got from Harry that made his skin buzz got him to knock on the door that was Harry's. He was panicking and jumping with excitement and almost missed the faint “Come in” 

He slowly opened the door and tripped inside. “Where are you?” Louis called and toed his shoes off. “Harry?” he asked when he got no reply. 

“In the living room” came from the left so Louis turned and came face to face with a dim lit room, a candle on the small table and fairy lights snaking around the walls. It was a bit smaller than Louis' but it felt just like Harry. “Lou” 

Louis turned. “Hi pix-” he stopped. Harry stood before him in a green dress. Tink's dress. A bit awkward over the chest part and too short for his mile long legs but none less it was Tink's dress. And in his hand was a velvet box. Oh. 

“Hey Lou” the kitten said, glancing down and then up at Louis trough his lashes. 

“That's-” 

“I know, surprise?” Harry said, then getting down on both of knees, not on one like it traditionally would be but Harry's wearing a dress so who the fuck cares? 

“Anyway,” Harry opened the box and took a silver band in his hand, holding it between his index finger and thumb. “Lou, will you marry me?” Louis sucked in a breath. He knew this was coming but it felt different from when he just thought about it. 

“Yes” he whispered and sank down on his knees. Louis leaned forward and connected his lips with Harry's in a soft kiss. Harry made some purr/happy noise and took Louis' left hand. The metal was cold and Louis smiled into the kiss. “You still have ninety nine more times to do this you know” he smiles and gently pushed Harry onto his back, crawling on top. Harry giggled and reached up to kiss Louis' lips briefly.

“I think I may be in love with you Louis Tomlinson” 

“This is so crazy pixie” Louis said, cause really who marries someone who they didn't know. Only he did know Harry, and Harry made him happy. 

“I think I have been in love with you since I spotted you at the club” it was a silent whisper and Louis had to silence him with a bruising kiss. “But, like, I knew when I bumped into you in the toilets. And then it just kinda happened” 

Louis didn't know if he could use the love word for Harry yet. He had never loved any of his past boyfriends. He love Zayn. The one he love the most in this word is his mother and she doesn't even remember him. He does love his father, even if he's a pig to hybrids. He loves Niall and maybe even the nurse Liam. And he loves Harry, just not like that. Not yet. He wasn't ready to say it out loud. 

Instead he kissed the kitten with everything he had, trying to show Harry how he felt trough his lips. And as he slipped Harry out of the ridiculous dress (that actually were kind of hot) he tried to kiss the word into Harry's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

With the green dress tossed to the side, Louis started to press his lips to the soft skin of Harry's neck and down over his chest. The kitten made small puffs of air as his hands strokes Louis' arms, whining for more to touch. 

“Let me make you feel good first pixie” Harry pouted but nodded, submissively spreading his legs and showing his neck. Louis pulled the small black boxers down the kitten's legs and squeezed his thigh. Feeling every inch of beautiful, soft skin. Not a single hair in sight. 

Louis gently pulled at Harry's hair so he would sit up and kissed him with all the love he had but couldn't put in words. He licked into Harry's mouth, tongue gracing over the sharp teeth. The human wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and the kitten whined into Louis' mouth. Pressing closer to the blue eyed boy. 

Louis flicked his wrist and moved his hand in slow movements, savouring every sound and every little move from the kitten. He backed from Harry's mouth and kissed down his neck, locking his lips around a nipple. Harry gasped and fisted Louis' hair, pulling him into the skin. 

“Lou” he breathed softly. “Want you inside me, please” Louis kissed his lips and squeezed Harry's cock once more. 

“Okay” he said. “Yeah, hands and knees baby” Harry quickly scrambled over and presented his arse to Louis, pushing his face into the floor. Louis thought he could stay right there forever, with Harry's pretty arse facing him and his arms trembling already. His face facing down and kitten ears just poking up from the mess of curls. 

He touched the skin of his arse. Then kissing both cheeks. “Wait” he suddenly said and Harry cried out. “Love I need lube” Harry looked up and his eyes were wild and so, so sad like it physically hurt him that Louis fingers weren't inside him already. 

“Yes, yes 'course” he mumbled and sprinted up, slipping on the dress but too turned on to feel embarrassed as he ran to what Louis assumed was his room. “Get the fuck in here Lou!” he yelled and Louis half walked, half desperately ran into Harry's bedroom. The kitten was on his knees with a bottle of lube laying beside his left leg. 

“So pretty love” Louis murmured into Harry's hair and kissed the kitten ears. He squeezed out some lube onto his fingers and then capped the bottle, tossing it to the floor and circled Harry's hole, feeling it flutter under his index finger. Harry pushed back, so just the tip was inside and Louis already loved how tight he was. He pushed in some more and Harry let out a breath of relief.

“More” he said, looking back at Louis and the human had to stop his hand and just look at Harry. His lip were bitten raw and cheeks flushed, the hair that was usually styled up in a quiff was tousled and messy on his forehead. “Louiiiiis” he wailed and frustrated tears formed in his eyes, he stubbornly blinked them away and started rocking himself back and forth on Louis single finger. 

The human added another finger and they were squeezed tight together in the small space. He gripped Harry's thigh so he could make the pace, a slow one that had Harry panting in need for more. 

“Do you like it when I do it like this? Slow” 

“Yes, never had slow before, I like it, like it very much” he breathed and shoved his face down in the pillow again. 

Louis made up to three fingers until he decided that Harry was ready. “Are you clean?” he asked and Harry turned, exited. He nodded and Louis felt a warm sucking feeling in his gut when he thought about barebacking Harry. 

“Yes, Lou. I'm clean, please jut get inside me. Please, please, please” he pleaded and and crawled down on the floor and grabbed the bottle of lube. Squirting some in his hand. Louis quickly undressed, relief flowing through as his cock slapped up against his stomach. 

Harry almost caressed the human's cock as he lubed it up, so, so careful. 

Louis sat down with his legs bent, heels tucked under his bum and Harry crawled up on Louis' thighs and skilfully sank down on the human's cock. They both moaned and lip-locked in a deep kiss. Louis held onto Harry's hips, the cool metal of his ring digging in Harry's side. He slowly pushed up, keeping his hands firmly so Harry couldn't move. The position made him a bit tired in his thighs but it was worth it for being so close to the kitten. Their chest pressed together and foreheads resting against the other's. 

“I love you” Harry murmured into the kiss and Louis just pushed up a bit harder, making Harry gasp loudly. “Lou” with slow steady thrust Louis angled his body so he would his Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry's head had lolled to the side and then went to rest in the crook of Louis' neck, breath short, hot puffs of air. 

Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and moved slow. He kissed the side of the kitten's head and Harry moaned loudly and then came with a soft whine. He cramped around Louis, milking him till the human came, biting into Harry's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a moment, the flat was silent except their breathing. All Louis could see, feel and smell was Harry and he pulled the kitten closer. 

He slipped out of Harry and grabbed his tee to dry himself off and then Harry. The kitten cuddled into the bed, pulling the comforter up the his chin, suddenly sleepy. Louis tossed the shirt to the floor and snuggled in under the comforter, pulling Harry to his chest and kissing his head. 

“Sleep love” he whispered, not sure if the kitten already was sleeping, face pressed into his neck.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis woke up to the smell of bacon. The bed was cozy and warm but missing another body. He groggily checked the time and typed a text for Zayn, asking him if he was alright since the kitten had to sleep alone. 

His own shirt was ruined so he grabbed one from the floor, pulling it over his head. It was too big, only stretching a bit over his tummy. After taking a pair of boxers (that didn't belong to him) and shoving his glasses onto his face he tip toed out from the room only to find Harry humming to a song in the kitchen, in his birth suit. 

“It's quite rude to stare” Harry said after a minute of ogling on the kitten's cute bubble butt. He didn't turn around but his velvet ears were twisted so they almost faced Louis. 

“Sorry” the human said, padding over to Harry and hugging him from behind, mentally huffing when he was too short to hook his chin over the kitten's shoulder. 

“It's okay,” Harry said and placed the breakfast on two plates. “Ogle as much as you want,” he turned and faced the smaller one. “Fiancé” the hair on Louis' neck rose and goosebumps travelled down his arms. He blushed and leaned up to kiss Harry quickly, he tasted like bacon and sleep. 

They sat down on the floor of Harry's balcony, backs against the wall and Harry's legs thrown over Louis'. Louis told him a bit about Paris. Harry had endless questions about Zayn and Niall's relationship. (“How long have they been together?” “Have they kissed?” Will Niall move here?” Is Niall naturally blonde?” ) 

More then one time did Louis caught Harry staring at the metal band around his finger and the human would just blush and give Harry a shy smile. Even after he fucked this kitten, he was still shy about the whole marriage thing. But Harry would kiss the ring and then his lips every time the lovely flush would appear on the blue eyed boy's cheeks. 

Eventually Harry thrusted some clothes in Louis arms, telling him to get dressed and that they were heading out. Confused, Louis dressing in Harry's light pink, long sleeved shirt that was much too big for him but he pulled it on anyway. He was literally swimming in it and the sleeves covered his knuckles. He quickly grabbed last nights jeans and then fixed his hair, waiting for Harry. 

 

~

 

“What about these?” 

“If I'd known we were going out only so you could by a bunch of weird hipster shirts then I would have stayed in your bed, which by the way was very warm and comfy” Louis huffed and picked up a shirt with some weird pattern, skulls and crows and diamonds splashed on it like snot from a sneeze. 

“Oh, I like that one” the kitten said and made grabby hands at the ugly shirt Louis was holding. 

“I will marry a boy with no fashion sense” the blue eyed boy stomped his foot and tried to look grumpy but it was hard when Harry's face lit up and he literally picked Louis and spun him around, kissing his nose twice. 

“Fiancé” he murmured. And yes, maybe Harry was silly and a bit stupidly in love and a big goof but Louis sorta loved him back. 

“Idiot” 

“Love you” without saying it back the human kissed Harry. 

“Take whatever you want love” 

Harry grinned from top to toe, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Should I call you my sugar daddy too?” Louis smacked him on the chest, and just as he was about to tell the kitten he did not spoil him with gifts, his suit case filled with small things for Harry filled his mind and he shut up. 

“Not a sugar daddy” he murmured lowly incase anyone was listening. “Just wanted to buy you some stuff, and the other things a sugar daddy does, I don't” he said firmly, but the thought made him giddy, like happy bubbles. 

“Yeah, sure, sure” the kitten said, picking up another ugly shirt. “Daddy” he added as a whisper and Louis cheeks flushed with a deep crimson. 

Harry ended up buying some ugly shirts that Louis paid for, barley being able to press his code as Harry whispered, “Thanks, daddy” in his ear. 

~

“Little pixie, are you hungry?” Louis asked after an hour or so, his own stomach growling. Harry said yes and they walked, hand in hand, around on the streets of London, searching for a café.

Harry suddenly stopped, squealing loudly and sprinted off to the side of the street. He stopped next a child's toy store and shoved a coin into a vending machine. His frame blocked the small machine where Louis stood, still in the middle of the street. Harry came back, beaming as he took the human's hand, pulling him to the opposite side of the street where there were less people. 

The kitten opened his palm to revile a green, round box. He took the cap off and then pulled out a pink, plastic ring. 

Standing just a breath away he gently said, “Marry me, Louis Tomlinson?” and took the metal ring off the human's finger only to replace it with the plastic one. 

It was so silly and so Harry, Louis couldn't help to giggle out a, yes. Harry grinned and kissed him. 

After they ate the couple found a small jewelry store where Louis bought a silver chain that he threaded trough the old ring and locked around his neck. Harry couldn't stop kissing him and by the time they were back at the human's flat they were both breathless with lips twisted up and cheeks flushed. 

It wasn't until he unlocked the door and untied his shoes that his blood froze. 

“Why is there a ring on your finger?” Zayn asked.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry pulled Louis behind him and hissed, like any kitten would with their owner. Only Louis' wasn't Harry's owner, but Zayn's. (even though he would deny it) 

Zayn's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared, teeth showing. “Get away from my Louis” the younger of the three hissed, a wild look on his face. Harry only pulled Louis' closer to his back, bending one arm so he could hold the human steadily. 

Louis, squeezed his eyes shut, this was not how Zayn was supposed to find out. They were supposed to make tea and cuddle under a blanket and then Louis would tell him everything. 

The kitten glared at each other and then Zayn suddenly lashed at Harry, grabbing him by the hair, growling. Harry, obviously the stronger one out of the two, fisted Zayn's shirt and shook him. It was like something broke between the two kittens. 

Harry pushed the smaller one hard so he fell down, making Zayn wail in pain. Louis watched in horror as the kittens rolled around on the floor, it wasn't until he actually saw them try to bite each other that he panicked and threw one of his shoes at them. 

When neither made any motion to stop, Louis jumped onto Zayn and pulled him off Harry. When Zayn turned his eyes were wild and tear filled, the human instantly felt bad and hugged the smaller one. 

“This is what I've been saying all this time” Zayn sniffed, fisting Louis' hair. “He will take you away from me” Zayn pushed closer to his human, even though there weren't as much as breath between them. “I can't loose you Lou. My Lou. My Loulou” he wailed and clung to Louis. This must have been what it was like when kittens got tossed aside. They need a human, crave it and now Zayn thinks Louis is tossing him for a newer, better kitten. 

But that's not true and Louis was determinate to make the kitten realize it. He kissed his ears, lifting Zayn up and the latter wrapped his legs around Louis' middle, crying into his neck. 

“Darling I will not leave you” he whispered, pressing a long kiss to the side of Zayn's head. He glanced up and saw Harry look at them uncertain, a bleeding bite mark on the side of his hand. “C'mon darling, lets get you and Harry washed up” he petted the kitten's hair. “And no more fighting” Louis added when Zayn hissed. “I mean it” 

He carried Zayn to the bathroom, making sure Harry was with them before pushing the door shut with his hip. 

“Now, we're gonna take a bath like a big happy family. Okay?” neither of the kittens were looking at the other and Louis sighed. He let Zayn down and the Pakistan boy sank down on the floor, glaring at the wall with tears still running down his face. 

Louis tapped up the tub and then took Harry's hand, letting the water in the sink wash away the blood. Zayn had a busted lip so the human dealt with that too and by the time he was finished the bath was ready. He made them undress down to their boxers and then climb in. 

The awkwardness was thick and Louis' swallowed. “Zayn,” he said and the kitten stubbornly dried a tear with a wet hand, making his face more damp. “I was going to tell you tonight, Harry proposed and I said yes. But it's not like we'll marry anytime soon” he said and grabbed the younger's chin, tilting it up and giving him a quick peck. Harry growled and fuck, Louis was not making anything better. 

“Harry stop it” he said and Harry submissively shut up, sinking into the water. “Fuck, I keep fucking up. Harry I'm sorry I snapped at you and darling I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But all of that's done now and-” 

“Will you two move together?” Zayn cut him off, suddenly looking small and vulnerable, with water up to his shoulders and knees tucked under his chin. 

“No Zayn, I will stay right here. You hear me, right here with you” the human said softly and then looked at Harry, he was frowning at them and then clumsily crawled over in the tub, flinging himself at Zayn and for a second Louis though Harry was attacking him again. 

But Harry hugged Zayn. 

“I'm sorry” he wailed and then both Harry and Zayn wailed together, tears streaming down their faces as they clung to each other. 

“I don't want him to leave me, he's my Louis” Zayn sniffed, snot running down his face. 

“I know, but he's my Louis too. But we can share” 

“You just barged into our lives, I didn't even see it happen” Harry said sorry over and over and this must have been the weirdest Louis had ever seen. Harry and Zayn were pressed together so close Louis couldn't see which limb belonged to who in the water. Harry dipped in and kissed Zayn quickly, Louis was stunned, never had he ever though his two kittens would kiss but he didn't feel- he didn't feel anything bad. Just happiness that they weren't fighting and even though it was weird as shit he couldn't help but be relieved. 

Harry broke and both kittens smiled at each other. Suddenly at peace. 

“Not leaving?” Zayn asked. 

“Not leaving” both Harry and Louis confirmed. 

~

After that they got dressed in Louis' comfy clothes, cuddling up under the comforter in the human's bed and watched Peter and Wendy. They were all a bit on the edge but the kittens had a silent agreement to share the human. 

Louis' phone rang and he almost squealed when Harry opened his arm for Zayn to curl up in when he walked away. The ID said, Doncaster's mental hospital and Louis' tummy tied itself in knots. He accepted the call with a shaky breath. 

“Hello?”

“Donald!” Jay exclaimed. “I heard from Liam you're back from France. How was it? Did you have time to talk to Louis before you left? Was Zayn there?” the boy took a deep breath to calm his nerves. It was great to hear from his mother but in a way his heart always sank that she didn't remembered him. 

“Yeah,” he said in a fake happy voice. “I talked to him before I left. He misses you very much” he told truthfully. “He has loads of school work though” 

“I miss him too” she sighed regretful, tired. “Anyway, how is it with you? How's it going in university, do you have time for fun or is it only studying?” 

“No actually” Louis said and hesitated only for a second too long. “I met someone” he told her, it's not like he could tell his father so telling the only woman he ever loved might be good for him. 

Of course Jay squealed, he could hear her clapping her hands. “Who is it. A boy or a girl. Are they nice to you?” 

“Yeah, his name's Harry” it felt like some dream he had sometimes, he and his mum sitting under a blanket, drinking tea and talking about boys. A perfect fantasy 

“Donald, that's great” and just like that the fantasy broke and Louis throat clogged up. 

“Yeah...” he said. It was silent for a second and then Louis could hear someone telling Jay it was time for cricket. They said their goodbyes and Louis slowly walked back to his bedroom, fingers trailing the walls and feet heavy. 

“Harry,” he said, not looking up. “I need to tell you about my mum” he made no sense but either way he glanced up. Zayn's eyes were wide and Harry frowned, pausing the movie and nodding. The kittens made space between them for Louis and he crawled in, booth kittens curling up to his side. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to speak.


	19. Chapter 19

Louis was stalling, he knew that. He was running his fingers trough Harry's curls, gently pinching the velvet ears. It's just, he doesn't want to tell Harry. The kitten might never look at him the same again. 

“Lou?” Harry said, cupping the human's chin softly, tracing it. 

“Yeah, yeah” Louis said, taking a breath and locking his eyes with Zayn. “Okay” he glanced at Harry but kept on looking at the younger of them, his brown eyes filled with tears. 

“When I was younger, my mother and I was really close” he started, pictures of his beloved mum kissing his knee when he scraped it up after flying off a bike, washing his grass stained clothes with a smile on her lips and hiding the broccoli in his mashed potatoes. “My father never liked the way I treated Zayn, he though kitten's should sleep on the floor, eat from a bowl and wear a leash. But he loved my mum and she adored Zayn, he was like a second son to her so naturally I grew closer to her” Louis told. He had to stop for a second, to just breath and grab Zayn's hand, he had yet looked at Harry. 

“My father wanted me to study, even though I was only a kid. He wanted me to be lawyer, just like him but my mum believed that I should get a hobby, meet friends. So I started playing football” the last word got shaky and Zayn squeezed his hand. Louis squeezed back. 

“One day,” he could feel a single tear run down his face and a hand was quick to dry it away, Harry's slender fingers staying at the nape of his neck but then falling down. Louis didn't look at him, only Zayn. 

“One day, she came to pick me up. I think we were going to the park or get ice cream or something like that. I can't remember. Anyway, it was in the middle of the day, she was walking and,” he sniffled. “A drunk man hit her. A man ran over my mum Harry” he could see that the tears were streaming down on Zayn's face but he couldn't bring himself to wipe the off. “She lost her memory, not all of it only two years but she never recognised me. Even tough I hadn't changed much. She calls me Donald and I visit her every month, she thinks I'm just some family friend” he cried and   
Harry had shuffled over so he could hold Louis' empty hand. 

“The worst thing is that she still thinks her little Louis is just a kid, and she is always talking about her baby. She says she misses me and even though she doesn't say it I can see it in her eyes she thinks that I have abounded her. That's what hurts the most” he cried, hiding his face n his hands. 

“She thinks I would forget her and moved on, but I visit. She just doesn't know” Louis broke out in deep sobs, voice high pitches and breaths quick. He felt like he couldn't breath, the air was closing in and it was all his fault. 

“It's my fault” he repeated, but suddenly his hands were at his sides and two sad, but angry kittens were looking down at him. 

“Not your fault Lou” Zayn bit out, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck and kissing his cheek. 

“Louis, it was the drunk man's fault” Harry said and cuddled into Louis other side. “Don't blame yourself” he whispered. 

“But-” 

“No, you shush and lay her and cuddle with us. Mommy would be so mad if she knew you blamed yourself” Zayn said, sniffing into the skin of the human and rubbed his own body closer in some weird protective/possessive manner. Harry did the same and nipped at his neck. 

They laid there until Louis had stopped crying and for a moment he felt ashamed, he was supposed to be a dominant, they were pictured as strong, not weak and weeping like babies. Still he felt content just laying her with his two kittens. 

He felt Harry squirm and after ten minutes Louis couldn't take it longer. “Why are you squirming and glancing at the clock every five second?” he asked, gently running a hand trough the kitten's curls. 

Harry sighed and guiltily eyed Louis. “I have work in half an hour” he said. “I could call in sick...” he trailed off but Louis was quick to answer. 

“No, you go love. I have a paper that I need to turn in tomorrow, I'm a bit behind from the Paris trip anyway” 

Harry reluctantly nodded and got up. “Can I come back here after? He asked, biting his bottom lip. “Sleep over?”

“Of course love” Louis said and kissed Harry deeply before letting the kitten go. Harry kissed the plastic ring once and the the one around his neck before heading to the door. 

When Harry had left Zayn whined till Louis came back to bed and the human kissed Zayn's forehead, stretching out for his laptop and started it. The Pakistan boy peacefully rested his head on Louis' shoulder and commented on Louis' work. They laid like that until they fell asleep and when Louis woke up the next morning two kittens were pressed to his sides, faces resting in his neck and lips breathing hotly on his skin.


	20. Chapter 20

“I fell on the stage yesterday” Harry said, munching on a bacon stripe. “So embarrassing” he mumbled and if Louis wasn't totally wrong a slight blush appeared on the kitten's cheeks. He chuckled but then Harry pouted and knitted his eyebrows together. He ate his bacon with a frown and Louis cupped his cheek. 

“Sorry I laughed love” he tried but Harry jokingly turned his nose. “It can't have been that embarrassing...” Louis said and Harry glared at him. Zayn was silently giggling at them but didn't comment. “How about this, I have a story that's much more embarrassing that yours, will you forgive me if I tell it to you?” Harry considered it for a second then nodded, taking another stripe of bacon, nipping at it. 

“Okay, so last year I dated this guy, tall, black hair. Half Mexican, anyway he was twenty and a dominant and by that I mean a lot,” Louis said, letting out a little chuckle, a year later he though it had been quite funny. “We dated for a bit and then I asked him to meet my dad. Long story short dad had our maid make mexican food for him and then at the table I said, pass me the wine, daddy. Or something like that” Harry looked at Louis with curious eyes and the human laughed to himself. “They both reached for the wine” Harry let out a loud cackle, then slapping his hand over his mouth but couldn't stop laughing. “Dad threw him out and then had the longest talk about protection and safety” Louis said between laughs. Even Zayn was giggling like mad even though he had heard the story a thousand times. 

“That's awful!” Harry cried out, eyes crinkled up. 

“That's not even the worst part” the humans giggled. 

“There's more?” 

“Yeah,” Louis pushed up his glasses and let out a breathy laugh. “I felt bad so I went home to him and he said it didn't mind but then we had sex,” Harry didn't even flinch at the mention of Louis previous sexual partners and the human thanked the gods that they gave him Harry Styles. “The food had been spicy-” 

“No” Harry said baffled, lips curling upwards. 

“Yeah, I pooped on him” Louis his his face in his hands and shook with laughter. 

“You sick man!” Harry giggled. 

“Nobody ever told me!” Louis cried out in his hands. “I mean, I didn't know it would happen. It just did”   
They all laughed till they had tears in their eyes, and even though Louis had to tell something embarrassing he was happy he put that smile on Harry's face. He ate his breakfast while the kittens were talking about how silly Louis was and he didn't even complain. 

 

“Love, are you staying here today or are you going home?” Louis asked when he had dressed and was ready to leave for uni, the plastic ring safely tucked under his pillow. He had pulled on his tightest pair of bright blue jeans and Harry was eyeing him hungrily. Louis smiled smugly at the reaction and made a show of tying his vans, bum up in the air. 

“Uh, yeah. If that's okay?” the kitten asked, eyes glued to Louis bottom and the human mentally giggled. 

“Yes” he said. “Darling, Harry's going to stay here with you so do something funny!” he yelled to Zayn who was in the shower. He got an, okay, back before he kissed Harry and left. 

His university wasn't far so he quickly drove there and parked his car . His first class was english so he quickly walked there and toed into the classroom. It was empty of students. Only his teacher, Mr. Night was there and Louis greeted him, then taking his usual seat in the back. He idly tapped on his phone until the rest of the students piled in and his we-sit-together-but not-speaking-outside-school friend, Sam sat down beside him. Sam pulled his girlfriend onto his lap and they both eyed Louis. The blue eyed boy fidgeted under their gazes and the girl snickered. 

“No way he's the boy with Harry” 

“Yes, Em. I'm telling you, it's Lou!” Sam said and Louis tilted his head. “It's you, right?” Sam then said to Louis. 

“Me what?” louis said dumbly, even though he had an idea what it was about. 

“You are the one who tamed Harry Styles. You bought the stripper?” Em said and blinked her eyelashes. Louis sorta liked Sam but he did not like Em. 

He made a disgruntled noise and narrowed his eyes to slits. “I have not bought Harry” he said. 

“But there are pictures on you two kissing?” Em tried. 

“Leave it” Louis growled, annoyed with the two and the girl shrugged, sending one last judgemental glare before sticking her tongue down Sam's throat. 

The rest of the day went like that, his sorta friends asked him about Harry and he just glared at them until they left it alone. He had to sit alone at lunch after he snapped at Mike for being a dick (“Is Harry Styles a good fuck?” he had asked.) but he didn't mind, snapchatting with his kittens who were going trough Louis clothing and trying it on. Zayn sending dorky photos of Harry in Louis' shirts that didn't cover his hips. He even texted Liam and found out that the nurse was coming to London the next day and they decided to meet up. 

When he came home, exhausted, Harry wasn't there but Zayn welcomed him with open arm and a cuppa. Louis kissed his forehead and they cuddled under the blanket while watching Junior Masterchef. Zayn told him that Harry had work and that he wouldn't come back between his shifts so they wouldn't see him until late at night. 

Louis held in his sigh and just snuggled closer to Zayn, making the kitten purr in delight. 

~

With Zayn safely tucked into bed and sound asleep Louis was standing outside the club, the music was loud and line longer that the last time he was here. But the security knew him and let him in as fast as their eyes connected. 

Harry was onstage, the tiniest pair of boxers covering his- oh, they were a thong, Louis thought as Harry turned so his back faced the human. The kitten dropped to his knees and greedy men thrusted their money into the front of his thong. Some groping him, but Harry just smiled secretly and held a finger in front of the men's faces, shaking his head. 

He danced to some heavy beat, thrusting his body to the music and twirling around the pole. Louis went closer and then he suddenly got eye contact with his fiancé, who smiled hugely and shook his bottom in the man behind him's face. Harry winked and while Louis was a bit turned on he couldn't help the blush that bloomed up on his cheeks. 

Harry finished his show and motioned for Louis to stay right where he was. Confusedly he stayed put, looking around in the club. There were already a new man on the stage and others lurking men into private rooms. 

“Come with me” he heard lowly in his ear, the music almost covering Harry's voice up. Louis followed, hand clasped around Harry's wrist as they dodged sleazy men. The kitten opened a door and then stuffed Louis inside, locking it and turned to face the human. Harry was still in his thong but the money was gone. 

“Didn't know you were coming tonight” he said and took a step closer to Louis. The human thought that Harry had never looked more like a cat, a wild animal hunting it's pray. It terrified him and excited him at the same time. 

“Missed you” Louis said and gulped. 

“That's sweet” Harry was just a breath away from Louis and then he dropped to his knees. “I'm going to blow you now” Harry murmured into Louis crotch, unzipping his jeans and slowly pulling them down. 

“Okay” 

“This is against the rules so if anyone comes in I'm blaming you” Louis' cock springs free and Harry wrapped his hand around the base, leaning in and licking the head. The human made a small noise in the back of his throat and Harry became braver, taking the head in his mouth and letting his tongue rest over the slit. 

“Harry” Louis moaned and grips the stripper's hair, flicking the kitten ears. 

Harry moaned around Louis cock and went down further, licking and twisting. Louis almost comes but stops himself, stops Harry. He just has to fuck his fiancé and that's now. He has to fuck him now before he explodes. 

“Hans and knees, love” he murmurs and Harry smirks, like he waited for it. As he bends over Louis notices something in the bow on the back of Harry's thong. It's a ring. It's a fucking, golden ring and Louis forgets his cock, he forgets that's he's supposed to fuck Harry, he forgets how to fucking breath, because Harry tied a ring to his thong. 

The kitten must have noticed him freezing cause he lowly murmurs, “Marry me, Lou” and Louis chokes up, kissing the dimples just over the ring and then untying the bow, taking the ring as the thong falls to the floor. 

“Yes” he whispered and slides the ring to his finger. Harry turns, fully naked and fully beaming. They must be an odd sight, Harry naked with a grin splitting his face and Louis, naked except for his shirt, cock standing proud against his tummy and left hand in front of his face. But Louis didn't care cause he was ninety seven rings closer to a wedding. 

“You are the weirdest boy I know” he giggled and then pulled Harry in for a kiss. 

“I love you” the kitten said and Louis smiled. 

“I love you, dumbfuck” and maybe he didn't plan on saying it, and absolutely not planing on sitting half naked in a strip club when he said it to Harry, but he didn't care. He had a boy he loved who wanted to marry him. 

“Say it again” Harry said, face lit up with happiness, and why didn't Louis say this earlier? 

“I love you” 

“And?” Harry asked, looking down at the golden band on Louis finger. 

“ And I'd marry you Harry”


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

After Louis had fucked Harry slowly in the club, hands and knees, the pair made their way home and Louis just couldn't stop pressing his lips to every visible sliver of skin, the kitten's knuckles, neck, the bump of his adam's apple, his sharp jaw and his wrists.

 

Zayn was still asleep when they stumbled in Louis' bedroom. Harry dressed down to nothing except his skin but the human kept his boxers on. They crept in bed and Zayn snuggled close to Louis in his sleep. The human kissed him on the forehead then gave Harry one lingering kiss before whispering his goodnight.

 

 

Louis woke up by his phone vibrating under his pillow. He was hot, too hot with Zayn pressing into his front and Harry hugging his bag, cock lining up against Louis' clad bum. He thought about taking care of Harry's morning wood but Zayn was sleeping right beside him and he still had to check his phone. He quietly groaned cause it was arse o'clock and he should be sleeping now, he didn't have class until two hours later and all he wanted to do now was cuddle with the kittens.

 

His phone lit up with a text from Liam, the nurse was asking if they were still meeting up today and Louis typed out a single yes before shutting his eyes again, falling back to sleep.

 

Next time he woke up Harry was grinding into his arse, still asleep and Louis wanted to strangle the kitten. The clock on the wall showed him that it hadn't even been an hour since he fell asleep. But then Harry let out a small noise and the human melted when it was his name. He twisted his neck and kissed Harry awake.

 

The kitten's eyelids fluttered and sleepy, emerald eyes stared him. “Lou?” he quietly murmured when the human didn't say anything. Louis then rocked his hips backwards so his arse pressed tight into Harry's crotch and the kitten moaned.

 

“Shower, now” Louis said. “Don't wake Zayn”

 

Harry scrambled up, eyes huge as his cock slapped his stomach, almost running to the bathroom. Louis chuckled and went after him. Harry was tapping up a bath when Louis came in and the human hugged him from behind.

 

“Bath, huh? Shower would be so much faster” he said and kissed down Harry's shoulder, to the blade and then up again.

 

“When have you ever seen me take a shower?” Harry impenitently asked, tapping his foot and grinding into Louis. “It just gets into my ears and then soap in my eyes and the water falls all the time and I can't control how much water I want on me-”

 

“Okay, love I understand” Louis chuckled and kissed Harry on the mouth, a deep bruising kiss that left the kitten's lips swollen and cherry red. Louis wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and his head instantly fell onto Louis' shoulder.

 

“Mine” Harry murmured into the human's skin, biting down, breaking the skin. “My fiancé” he lapped at the wound possessively and Louis whined, thrusting forward so his hips met with the head of Harry's cock.

 

“Yours” Louis said. “I am yours and you are mine”

 

“Lou-” Harry moaned as he rocked his hips into the human's grip.

 

Louis opened his eyes and saw that the tub was filled. He stopped the water flow and held onto Harry as the kitten climbed in. Harry whined while Louis was doing the same, like it physically pained him to not have Louis' hand on his skin.

 

But then Louis touched him again and all he could get out was a string of, _LouLouLouLou,_ and, _more, more, more._

 

The water was swishing around them as Harry trashed, thrusting his hips and tried to touch Louis everywhere. He came with a cry when the human twisted his wrist and squeezed extra hard.

 

“Love you” the kitten murmured. “Love you so much, wish I could take you to Neverland so we'd never had to grow up, where we didn't have to deal with shit like drunkies and owner who treat kittens badly” Harry gazed at Louis with so much fondness that the human almost had to look away.

 

“I hate what your old human did to you Harry” Louis said, cupping the kitten's chin.

 

“I hate that a drunk hit your mum” he answered and leaned in to Louis touch.

 

“We're pretty fucked up, huh?”

 

Harry laughed and suddenly Louis was too. “Yeah, pretty fucked up”

 

“To Neverland”

 

“To Neverland” Harry agreed and then they were kissing again.

 

~

 

Louis had stumbled into Sam again but he ignored the boy, ignoring the hurt playing across the boy's face as he went on with his classes.

 

They ended quickly enough and he soon stat in a café Liam had texted him to be at when they met up. He idly texted Harry who was with Zayn, but Zayn was reading so Harry was bored. Louis chuckled when snapped him, a picture with him adorably frowning and pouting the text, wish you were here, typed under.

 

“Louis!” a voice suddenly cried out and the blue eyed boy's head snapped up. Liam stood by the door, a little girl clinging onto his arm and she looked suspiciously like Liam. Big brown eyes and a neat dark, blonde bun on the top of her head.

 

“Liam!” Louis got up and hugged the nurse, careful to not squish the little girl.

 

“And who is this?” he said, beaming as he bended down so he came to eye to eye with the girl.

 

“Sansa” the girl said, batting her puppy eyes.

 

“Well Sansa, I'm Louis. Is this your daddy?” the girl (that couldn't be more than four, Louis thought) nodded and Louis stood up. “Well, well Liam, you never told me you had a kid”

 

“I didn't?” Liam asked, scandalized. His eyes then went wide. “You don't mind though? I'm gonna leave her at her granny but she's not home yet and I-”

 

“Relax Li, she seems sweet” the girl grinned at him and Liam picked her up.

 

“Daddy, can I get a biscuit?” Sansa asked, tugging at Liam's shirt. “And tea?”

 

“That's it, I love your kid” Louis said, taking her from Liam's arms. “You my little cupcake like tea?” she nodded and Louis bopped his forehead against hers. “I love tea, shall we get some?” she giggled and said yes. Louis walked to the line, Liam behind him.

 

“So, are you married or just-” Louis trailed off, now that he thought about it he didn't know so much about the nurse's life and he considered him one of his closer friends.

 

“No, I live with my girlfriend, Lissa, but we have been together seven years now”

 

“Jesus, since you were seventeen?”

 

“Well, when you know you just know” Liam smiled and caressed Sansa's cheek. The girl giggled and playfully bit her father's finger.

 

“I missed a lot” Louis joked and Liam laughed.

 

The nurse eyed his girl but then stopping at Louis' hand. “Seems like I missed something too, when did you get engaged?”

 

Louis blushed and looked at his ring. “Well this ring was last night, it's my third”

 

“What?” Liam asked confusedly. Sansa squirmed and Louis handed her over to her father.

 

“Well I said I'd marry him when he bought me a hundred rings so...” Liam made a small, aah, sound and nodded.

 

“So what's his name, can I meet him?”

 

Louis though for a second, he knew Liam liked Zayn, and he wasn't one of those humans that thought of kittens as scum but he did not know about Sansa or Lissa so there might be more stuff that he doesn’t know about.

 

But then Liam looked so happy for him that Louis thought, fuck it and told him. “You can meet him today and it's Harry, Harry Styles” he quietly said incase anyone was listening.

 

Liam's eyes went wide and his jaw fell. Louis would have laughed if he wasn't so nervous.

 

“Harry Styles, as the stripper?”

 

“Yeah” the blue eyed boy smiled weakly.

 

“Oh my God Louis, are you serious?” he nodded and Liam beamed. “I have to meet him”

 

~

 

When they had left Sansa at her grandmother they were of to Louis' flat. Liam couldn't stop talking about, Harry, Zayn and his own family. Outside work the nurse spoke so much more, his mouth never shutting fore more than a second.

 

Louis guided him up the stairs and into his flat, two bodies came running, flinging themselves on Louis and he almost fell.

 

“Loulou” Zayn said happily but then seeing Liam. “Liam!” he cried and hugged the nurse tightly.

 

“Hi kitty” Liam said and hugged Zayn back.

 

Harry kissed Louis and then turned to eye Liam, arm slung over the human's shoulder and thumb pressing into the bite mark, a silent reminder about what they said in the bathtub. The words were still ringing in Louis' ears.

 

“Who's this?” Harry asked and Zayn let go of Liam.

 

“This is Liam, he works at mummy's hospital” Zayn said and grinned up at Liam.

 

“Hello Liam. I'm Harry Styles” the kitten said and extended his hand. Liam almost looked starstruck and Louis wondered if that was how he looked like the first time he met Harry.

 

“Hello, Liam Payne” the nurse said. They spoke some words but then Harry lost interest in him and politely turned to Louis.

 

“Wanna see something?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. Zayn and Liam stopped talking as Harry pulled the human with him. The others following suit.

 

Harry stopped at the dinner table and Louis eyes went wide.

 

“What the fuck-”

 

“It's from Niall” Harry said, giggling. Louis glanced at Zayn who was blushing but giggling into his hand. Liam looked a bit confused but amused all the same.

 

“Why..?”

 

“I got it in a box where it said, clone a willy dot com” Zayn giggled. “We googled it up and it's basically a box with a silicone and gel and a bunch of other stuff to clone your own... you know dick” Zayn flushed even more and Harry was shaking with laughter.

 

“So that's,” Louis asked. “That's Niall's cock?” Liam started to laugh too and Zayn hid his face behind his hands. “He's pretty big”

 

“I know” the small kitten said behind his hands, glancing trough his fingers.

 

“You all have a strange friendship” Liam commented, looking at them, cheeks flushed from laughing.

 

Louis looked at the dildo and then at his two kittens. “You don't know half of it”

 

 

Okay, so I posted a selfie, just to put a face on who writes this fic. Not sure if I'll delete it later, maybe if you all think I'm ugly. Nah then I'll just go and eat some ice cream anyway, enjoy the chapter

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

Louis had offered tea to Liam but he was deeply talking to Zayn so he didn't notice until the blue eyed boy sat the cup down on the table and stroked Zayn's shoulder, handing the second cup to the kitten. They both thanked him and he skipped back to Harry, who sat waiting in the kitchen. 

“Hey, love- why are you touching Niall's dick?” he took a sip from his tea as he watched the kitten poke the big, blue dildo. He never thought he would say that sentence that calm to Harry. But here he sat, drinking his tea as Harry held the dildo in his hand. 

“It's squishy” he giggled, setting it down on the table and sipped at his own tea. 

Louis shook his head. “Darling, take Niall's cock out of my sight before I throw it out of the window!” he yelled at Zayn, who came rushing into the room, taking the toy and rushed out again. Laughing with Liam back in the living room. 

“So crazy” he chuckled, it all seemed so unreal. Who has this type of friendship? 

He looked at Harry and thought that maybe it wasn't so crazy after all, he did agree to marry a boy he met just some months ago. 

Maybe he could get used to crazy stuff like this, seeing the kittens laugh was worth it. Having Harry beam at him over the rim of his cup and hear Zayn's ringing giggle in the other room. 

And that's how the next week goes. Liam eventually goes back to Doncaster with Sansa and Harry stays over more nights than not. When Zayn suspiciously disappears to his room one night and Niall's cock is nowhere to bee seen Louis had snapped the French boy a picture of him and Harry, saying, “I know what you two are doing.” he had later heard Zayn yell from his room to leave Niall alone. (“I'm skyping Niall, be quiet”) and maybe Louis had smiled at that, thinking about how much bolder the Pakistan boy was nowadays. Maybe it was thanks to Harry or maybe to Niall, or it might just have been Louis who finally got the message that he was not leaving to go trough Zayn's head. 

A week turned into two and two into three (six proposals were held, one ring he found around his toothbrush one night when Harry was working. Marry me?????? was written on the mirror with dried toothpaste) 

He also heard from Zayn who had talked to Niall that the French boy had finally told his mother that he wanted to work with music. His mother had not been pleased at first but after all she loved her son dearly. Louis had called him and and they spoke for more than three hours, Zayn nuzzled under his arm after the first. 

Niall had asked, pleaded for Louis to take Zayn to Paris soon and the human made a drastic decision. Booking an new trip to France, this time taking Harry with him. He waited till the kitten came back from work until he asked him. 

“Love, you can take time off, can't you?” Louis asked that night, Zayn asleep on the right side of him, lightly snoring. 

Harry cocked a brow, his fingers dancing over the human's naked arm. “Yeah I guess, never had the reason to do it before but of course I can” 

“I though- well, Niall misses Zayn, and Zayn misses Niall and I just, umh. I looked at the flights and it's a bit more expensive than usual since it's so short notice but there's a flight going next week and I thought that maybe you could take Friday to Sunday off?” 

Harry stared at him, baffled. His eyes pouring with awe and he leaned down to kiss Louis' nose. “Nobody has ever taken me to Paris before” he told the human. “Hell, I have never been outside England” he leaned in and locked his lips with Louis, kissing him deeply. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Of course it's a yes, stupid” with foreheads resting against each other and breaths mingling they stared. “I love you” 

“Love you” Louis whispered. 

~

Louis knew that Harry was a kinky kitten, a kinken, he liked to call it in his head. So he shouldn't have been surprised that after Harry had found his Peter Pan costume he would make Louis wear it while he wore the ridiculous Tink dress. Frankly the blue eyed boy had never tested role play (except for that Daddy thing) but he trusted Harry and they laughed more than seduced each other. Harry had even moaned Peter when he came and it shouldn't have turned Louis on more but it did and he murmured, Tinkerbell in Harry's shoulder, fisting the dress in his hands and pushed it up so it exposed the kitten's belly button. 

It also shouldn't have been a surprise that the next day Zayn growled at them that he could never, ever see Peter Pan again. The pair had blushed and eaten their breakfast with pink cheeks. 

The more time Louis spent in the strip club or out with Harry the more he saw himself in the magazines and on webb sites. His class mates, whispering and pointing but Louis could handle that cause he had a black metal ring on his finger and the first he got around his neck and a fiancé waiting for him at home, not to forget his best friend. 

So yeah he could handle that cause in no time the two kittens and him sat on a plane to Paris where Louis would take Harry to all his favourite places.


	23. Chapter 23

“Matty?” Louis said, a hand on the kitten's belly. 

“Sage?” Harry said, purring as Louis gently scraped his nails over the naked skin. 

“Edward?”

“Bo?” Harry looked at Louis with hope and the human chuckled. 

“Sully?” 

“Are you serious Lou? You want our kids to be named Sully and Bo?” Harry playfully asked, rolling over on his stomach, fisting a bit of grass before sprinkling it over Louis' naked thigh. 

“Why not, we can go on a Disney theme?” 

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes, soaking up the sun. “Aurora then?” 

“Who's that?”   
“It's the sleeping beauty” Harry said, shuffling closer so his head rested on the humans' chest. “It's a pretty name” he murmured, sleepy with the sun gazing down at them. Louis could hear Zayn and Niall by the pool but it was just faint laughs, almost on the other side of the huge backyard. 

“It is, love” 

“So our kids will be named Sully, Bo and Aurora?” the kitten's lips curled upwards, cheeks flushed and skin covered in a thin coat of sweet. His speedos sinfully small. (“I have to get an evan tan Lou, I can't go back to London with tan lines!” “Well you are not tanning naked in Niall's backyard” so it ended with a pair of man panties as Louis liked to call them) 

A maid walked out, the same as last time Louis' was here, her long legs walking gracefully over the perfectly trimmed grass. She spoke in French, handing them two glasses of Lemonade when neither answered. 

Louis thanked her in French and she nodded, walking to Niall and Zayn. 

“What are we going to do today?” Louis sipped on his lemonade while thinking. 

“Well,” he said. “Maura knows someone who works at Disney so we could go there, get VIP and everything?” the kitten lit up, his eyes widening and ears twitching.

“To Disneyland? Oh, Lou can we? Pretty, pretty please!?” he begged like a child, laying half on top of the human. Louis smiled. 

“Of course, love” Harry sprinted up, running to Zayn and Niall. 

“Zayn!” He yelled. “Zaynie!” 

“What is it Tink” Louis felt his cock twitch, images of Harry in the dress moaning Peter while he murmured Tink in the crook of Harry's neck flashed in front of him and Louis buried his face in the grass. 

“We're going to Disneyland!” Louis could hear Zayn cry our happily and the two kitten's were soon running to him, giggling as they embraced him with hugs. 

~

Harry was like a little kid seeing his presents for the first time on Christmas. His eyes wide and mouth open, hand clutching to Louis'. He looked torn, head snapping in every direction like he couldn't decide what he wanted to do first. His eyebrows climbed higher and higher until there was a risk that they would mould into his hairline. His hair was pulled back by a stupidly, adorable fedora. 

“Love, why don't we visit Snow White, hm?” Louis asked, his eyes glued on the princess. Harry's head snapped to her and he nodded happily. Niall and Zayn had already disappeared somewhere and Louis only felt a twinge of panic for the lost kitten but knew Niall would take care of him. 

Harry skipped, like literally skipped up to Snow White, hand still firmly holding Louis'. The human would see the exact moment she recognised Harry but she still put on the act. 

“Hello” she said, clearly not french, maybe even British. 

“Hi, Snow White” It was like Harry was ten years old, blushing and stuttering. Maybe he wanted to visit Disneyland when he was younger but always trapped in his old owners house. Louis' lungs felt a bit to big in his ribcage as he thought that. 

“Are you a prince?” Snow White asked, leaning closer to him with a smile playing on her blood red lips. 

“No, well-” Harry stuttered and clutched to Louis' hand tighter. 

The blue eyed boy caressed his cheek. “Yes he is, my little prince” 

“I'm bigger than you” Harry mused and Snow White let out a laugh. 

“Well, it seems like this prince is already taken” Harry nodded, beaming at her. 

“Can I take a picture?” Louis asked, holding his phone. The girl nodded and Harry stood beside her, beaming with his whole face, dimples carved deep into his cheeks. After that they said bye to Snow White and walked over to a roller coaster. Louis grabbed his sunglasses from his backpack and Harry giggled at him, claiming he looked like a fly. Louis had huffed but a kiss from his kitten made him grin again. 

When lunch time arrived Louis called Niall and they met up. Zayn had suspiciously tousled hair and a love bite on his neck. Harry had giggled at them and Louis had just looked Zayn dead in the eye muttering. “Better than the cloned one, eh?” the Pakistan boy had blushed and hid under Niall's arm. 

They ordered hamburgers and ate while talking about what they had done so far. Niall had taken Zayn to the Alice in Wonderland labyrinth where they got lost for half an hour. 

Louis was in some sort of sleepy haze where he felt half asleep but so alert on Harry, taking note of his every movement. The kitten soon began to fidget and he asked Louis when they would go to the roller coasters again. The blue eyed boy laughed and grabbed the kitten's hand, saying bye to the other pair and slipped away. 

The kitten's eyes was the size of golf balls by the time Louis stopped. “Lou” he breathed. “Neverland” he pulled him in for a hug and then kissed the human deeply. “You took me to Neverland” 

And maybe it wasn't the real Neverland, but they were in Paris, so far away from their problems and maybe the city of love was their own Neverland. 

Louis kissed Harry with everything he had and a bit more. “Lets go meet Peter and Tinkerbell” he whispered into Harry's lips.


	24. Chapter 24

Louis have no idea how he and Harry ended up in the staff's changing room with their cocks out and Peter Pan on his knees in front of them. One second he and his fiancé was chatting with the actor and the next Harry had charmed his way into Peter's pants and he had offered them to visit him in the changing room. It was so absurd and if Harry would have told him the first time they met that they would later get a hand job at the same time by Peter Pan he would have never went back to the strip club. But here they are, and it shouldn't be so hot but it fucking is. 

“Christ Harry, the things you make us do” he moaned into the kitten's mouth as the boy on his knees twisted his wrists. “I mean I knew you were kinky, but-” 

“Shut up, you love this as much as I do” he purred and kissed down Louis neck. 

“You have ruined my childhood” the kitten chuckled and then bit down on the skin of Louis' neck. He groaned, Harry backed and then kissed his way down the human's shirt, dropping to the floor and whispered something in Peter's ear. 

The costume clad boy smiled and nodded at Harry and Louis thought he would pass out when they both licked at the base of his cock, tongues moving up to the head and met in a messy kiss right over it. 

Maybe he should feel disgusted that his kitten shoved his tongue down somebody else's throat but it was something sinfully hot about seeing a boy in green tights and a feathered hat mouth at his cock the same time as Harry. 

The Peter Pan boy couldn't be older than them and Louis suddenly panicked, what if he wasn't even legal. “How old are you? He asked as Harry sucked his cock down his throat and the human let out a broken moan. “You are -fuck- you're legal, right?” 

“Yeah,” Peter laughed. “Can't work here if you're not eighteen” and with that Louis let himself relax, the two boys on the floor licking around on the skin of his cock and it wasn't long until he shot into the kitten's mouth while the other boy sucked on his balls. 

“The things you make me do” Louis moaned and then felt Harry come on his ankle. 

“Well this will give you a good story for the lost boys” he winked and helped Peter up. Louis didn't even know the boy's real name but he felt like the elution would be broken if he would have called him something else. His childhood was ruined anyway so why not stomp on the remaining pieces. 

“And with that you mean Zayn, Niall and Liam I supposed” 

“Who else?” Harry giggled and kissed the human and the kitten tasted like cock and something else, probably Peter's mouth. 

“Well I should go before I come in the costume” Peter said and then awkwardly waved, backing away quickly but with his eyes locked on the couple. 

Louis broke out laughing as he pulled his pants up, shaking his head and pulled Harry out of the room before someone caught them. “You are crazy, love” he mused and led them out in the sun. he almost felt like everyone knew, like they would eye them and then sneer. But nobody so much as glanced their way. 

Louis saw Tinkerbell look around and kids asking her where Peter was, Louis only felt guilty for a moment. 

“We should do this some other time?” 

“What, get sucked off by Peter Pan?” 

“No, that I can get whenever I want by you” Harry smirked and lifter their linked hands, kissing the ring on Louis' finger. “I mean bring other people, maybe Niall and Zayn want to join us sometimes” 

“Absolutely not!” Louis laughed. He was just about to ask Harry what he wanted to do now when the kitten lit up and pointed to the left. Louis barked out a laugh when he saw Bo and Sully. 

“Our future kids!” Harry giggled, ruffling his messy hair. Louis didn't even want to know how his own hair looked. 

“I recon we will have, you know a bit more human kids than Sully, love” he joked and kissed Harry's shoulder. 

“How dare you,” Harry dramatically clutched a hand to his chest. “If we adopt a kid and it turns out to be a monster then we will keep it!” the kitten jokingly glared at Louis and the blue eyed boy kissed him softly. 

“Of course we can get a monster” he breathed out on Harry's lips. “At least we don't have to worry about him being afraid that there will be something in the closet or under the bed” Louis said, cocking his head. 

“Are we still talking about of Baby Sully or will Aurora and Bo also be monsters” 

“Only Sully, Aurora will be a little kitten girl and Bo a human baby” Harry lit up and kissed Louis deeply. 

“A baby kitten” he smiled into the kiss and Louis did the same. 

“Louie! Harrie!” a voice yelled behind them and suddenly Niall and Zayn was beside them. “Have you seen Peter Pan , mi amore wants to take a photograph with him?” Louis blushed and Harry hid face in Louis hair. 

Zayn gave them a suspicious once over, taking in their tousled hair and fisted shirts. “What is that?” he asked, eyeing Louis ankle, it looked just like-

“Peter Pan is in a bathroom jerking off since we couldn't do it for him after he so nicely helped me blow Louis” Harry smiled into Louis hair as he spoke and the human elbowed him in the belly. 

“Louis!” Zayn cried out. “You keep ruining Peter for me!” 

“Sorry darling” he scrunched up his nose. Zayn glared at both of them. “Don't be mad” 

Zayn sighed and rose an eyebrow. “I can never be mad at you, you know that” 

Niall kissed down the Pakistan boy's neck until he relaxed and then the French boy spoke. “Come on, lets get funny hats” 

 

~

 

Harry had convinced Louis that they should go for a ride, first the human had agreed but when he found two jet black horses standing ready outside the mansion he froze and eyed the kitten suspiciously. Niall stood beside one of the horses, petting the mane. 

“What is this?” he asked, they had just come home from Disneyland. Couldn't he have a moment of peace. 

“Two horses?” Harry said, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yeah, I can see that. Why are they here?” 

“They are Niall's” 

“I know, why are they out here?” Louis crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed upon the animals. He didn't dislike horses but he wasn't exactly fond of them either. 

“I told you, we're going for a ride” 

“I thought you meant, like a car” 

“Nope, c'mon. Jump up” Harry swung his leg over the saddle and straddled the animal a bit clumsily. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Louis slowly asked as Harry petted the black horse. 

“Nope” he said, popping obnoxiously loud on the 'p', the horses moving a bit. 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes” the kitten said. “Now, climb up” 

Louis huffed and glanced at the huge animal, he wasn't so sure he even could clim up. The pedal tingy that Louis didn't know the name of was too high and Niall had to help him, the blonde chucking as he pushed Louis up on the horse. 

Louis eyed Harry as the kitten ran his fingers down the shinny neck of the horse. “What's it's name?” he asked Niall. 

“You're sitting on Vampire and Harry's sitting on Marshmallow” Louis cocked a brow, glancing at the jet back horse, Marshmallow? Really?

Niall then gently smacked Vampire and the horse started to run, Marshmallow following him. 

“Harry!” the human yelled, looking for the kitten wide eyed. 

His fiancé laughed loudly as he galloped past Louis. “Vampire will know if you are scared, relax Lou” 

Louis didn't relax. The whole time he clutched to Vampire's mane as the horse followed Harry and Marshmallow. They galloped along some abounded rode with a forrest next to it. Harry suddenly turned into the forrest and Vampire made a turn and galloped in, jumping over fallen trees. 

Louis sat tense until he saw Harry stop his horse, sliding off. The human sat still on Vampire, fingers frozen in the horse's mane and muscles tense. Harry gripped Louis around the waist and slid him down. 

“Come here Lou, that wasn't so bad now, was it?” 

The human croaked out a yes and Harry only chuckled, kissing Louis forehead. 

Louis looked around at was seemed to be a field, wide and open with grass as far as the eye could see. Vampire and Marshmallow ate some of it, peacefully minding their own business.

“Now, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry said taking the ring on his fingers and dug in his pocket, showing off a new one. It was light silver with tiny Mickey Mouses on it. “That we are alone, will you marry me?” 

“Will you take me horse riding ever again?” 

“No?” Harry said, more asked. He smiled and stepped closer to Louis, their chests touching. 

“Then, yes” they kissed and Harry slid the new ring onto Louis' finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! 
> 
> I have some bad new for you. This is the last chapter....
> 
> Nah sorry of course there will be more. Anyway I'm leaving for Spain soon and I will be there almost a whole month, I'm not sure if I'll be able to update when I'm there but please don't stop read this fic just because I wont be able to update it for a while. I actually feel really bad about it and I will try to get my hands on a computer while I'm there but I can't promise anything. 
> 
> That was all, hope I'm not disappointing you guys.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis was awoken by a low purring and he sleepily opened his eyes to find Harry snuggled up in his lap, chest vibrating against the human's. His lips curled up as the kitten made a small breathy sound and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Hey, love” he murmured into Harry's soft hair, kissing the crown of his head ever so gently. “Wake up” the faint sound of the fire and buzzing animals made the night alive. Louis could hear Niall snoring softly with Zayn in his arms. 

Harry stirred and he slowly fluttered his eyelashes open. “What 're you doing up? Not morning 'et” the kitten sleepily asked, head heavy on Louis' chest. Harry pulled the sleeping bag higher up so it was just under his cheek, body pressed flush against the human. 

“Well love, we're in Paris. Under an open sky with our friends. We shouldn't be sleeping” Louis murmured and cupped the taller boy's cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“But sleep is good” Harry protested but kissed back. 

“Just kiss me you fool” Louis giggled and clumsily rolled on top of the kitten in the small space of the sleeping back. They lip locked in a sweet kiss, the tweeting birds their only witness.

“I love you” the kitten whispered into the heat of Louis' mouth and the later could only kiss him harder until they both fell asleep, breathless and feeling alive. 

~

Paris soon came to an end and the trio were to head back. Louis and Harry let Zayn have the last hours alone with Niall and while they sunbathed by the pool. The Pakistan boy cried in Louis' arm the entire flight home and then snuggled up in the human's bed, tears still falling. 

Louis and Harry held him extra tight that night. 

“It's just not fair that you get Harry all the time” Zayn wailed. “And I only get to see N-Niall-” he sobbed.

“Shh, I know darling. I know” Louis had whispered and kissed Zayn's lips gently, tasting the salty tears. Harry cupped the younger kitten's chin and pressed a soft kiss to Zayn's mouth. 

“It's will be okay Zaynie. You have us” 

Almost a month later Louis was sitting in the living room, writing an essay while Zayn was talking on the phone with his french lover that the front door flew up and a curled Harry stumbled in, clutching to his stomach with his head bowed. 

“Harry, love” Louis gasped and ran to the boy who fell against him, making the smaller boy stumble. “What happened?” 

Harry lifted his head and Louis sucked in a breath at the sight of a busted lip and eyebrow. “I-” Harry tried to say, eyes filling with water. Louis gently guided to poor boy to the sofa and sat him down, cradling the boy in his arms. 

“Oh love, who did this to you?” 

“Being a hybrid with a profession isn't all rainbows and flowers” Harry sniffed. “This happens sometime” Louis pulled the kitten in for a hug, stunned by Harry's words. Of course he knew how people treated the hybrids but he was still shocked. 

“Darling?” he yelled and Zayn poked his head out from his room, gasping when he saw Harry. “Can you tap up a bath, please?” Zayn silently nodded and spoke quietly into his phone as he sprinted to the bathroom. 

“Everything's gonna be alright, love. You're safe here, okay” Louis murmured into Harry's hair, kissing it gently. The kitten just cried while Louis rocked them back and forth. Louis thoughts ran wild, as a dominant he wanted to kill the filthy humans who did this to his kitten but as the loving fiancée he just wanted to rip his flesh off and bend his ribcage so Harry could crawl in and stay safe by his heart where no one could hurt him. 

He looked down up when he heard Zayn tip toe into the living room. Louis nodded at him and lifted the bigger boy up, his muscles protested a bit but he still carried the kitten to the bathroom and helped him undress. 

“Get in the bath with me?” Harry quietly asked, wincing as he accidentally bit the wound on his lip. 

“Course” Louis quickly stripped from his comfy clothes and grabbed a small towel, wetting it and stepped into the tub. The human started to clean the blood off of Harry's face and then pressed his lips softly to Harry's temple when he was done. 

“I'm so sorry this happened to you” he murmured into the silent room. “You don't deserve it” 

Harry didn't say anything, he just crawled up in Louis lap and closed his eyes. The kitten pressed a kiss to Louis' shoulder, a silent way of telling the human that he loved him. 

~

Harry hadn't spoken a word about the attack how much Louis tried to bring it up. Each time he would just doge the questions and Louis was left frustrated. How could he protect Harry if he didn't even know what happened. 

“Harry just talk to me” Louis begged when they laid in bed. Harry's lip was healing but it was a bit swollen, his eyebrows was purple and Louis had to try really hard every time Harry flinched in pain not to cry for the kitten. 

“No Lou, just leave it alone!” Harry snapped, tired of the same question. 

“I just want to protect you-” Louis was cut off by the door slamming open and Zayn tumbling inside, laptop in his hands and an exited look on his face. 

“Niall has something to tell you guys!” he said, not noticing the tense atmosphere. 

 

Hello, I'm back. I came home last night and omg guys I have had such an amazing time, I have kissed some boys (an a girl or two) partied and of course learned a lot of spanish. I ALSO GOT TATTOOED THE DAY BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY (16 years old now :D) it's the deathly hallows on my ankle and I looooooove it. Anyway that's all for now. xxxxxxxxx


	26. Chapter 26

Louis glanced at Harry who stood silently and glared down at the floor while Zayn sat down on the bed, looking at Niall on the screen of the laptop. Louis hesitantly sat down beside the kitten and his heart tugged in his chest when Harry decided to sit next to the Pakistan boy instead of him. 

Zayn either didn't notice the thick air or he just ignored it. “Okay Niall, tell them” Zayn said happily and grabbed Louis' hand in excitement.

“Mi Amore,” Niall gently scolded. “It's not even official but-” he made a pause, making Louis lean forward. “You know how mom knows people everywhere” the blue eyed boy nodded and Niall continued. “Well she knows someone on Disney and he told her that they are going to allow kittens to work the the parks” 

Louis sat stunned and he could see and hear Harry suck in a deep breath, jaw slack. “It's all thanks to you Harrie” Niall said and Louis suddenly felt pride for the kitten. “Something about the word that you were there got the board talking and now every Disney park will let hybrids work there” 

“Isn't that amazing Lou, we could live in France and work in Disneyland. You could be Peter Pan!” the small kitten said excitedly, beaming up at the human. 

The more Louis thought about it the better the idea sounded. They could live in Paris, he and Harry could share a room and Zayn with Niall. Or if they wanted to stay at Niall's mansion they could live there and Harry and Louis could come and visit every day. They would eat dinner in small restaurants and try snails and drink french wine and kiss everywhere cause they would be living in the city of love. 

He felt excitement course trough his bones as he thought about working at Disneyland with Harry, Zayn and Niall. 

They spoke happily for another minute or two before Niall kindly told them he wanted alone time with Zayn. (Louis swore he heard Niall say the words “My fake cock” as Zayn closed the door and he bit his lip from laughing) 

The kitten laid down silently, hands locked together over his belly as he stared up in the ceiling. Louis smiled and laid down, pulling the green eyed boy under his arm. “Isn't this great, love? We can live in Paris in a tiny, cute flat where we can see the city and buy a lock and write our names on it. This is the future and you started it baby. I am so proud of you Harry” Louis praised, kissing the kitten's temple. 

“We can live there and maybe start a family when we get older and we'll work at Disney and-”

“I don't want to move to Paris” Harry said and Louis blanked. He never thought about the possibility that Harry did not want to move. 

“What?” 

“Why would I want to move Louis? I have my life here, my job and flat” 

“But we could get all of that in France” Louis argued with the boy, sitting up. 

“But I work here” 

“You can quit and then work in Disneyland with me” 

Harry's eyes narrowed and he showed his fans for just a half second. “This isn't about starting a life together is it!? You just never liked me being a stripper. That's it, isn't it!?” 

“No, Harry! Of course you can work as a stripper if that's what you want to do, we might even find you a work as a stripper in France-”

“Don't you fucking understand I don't want to move to France!” Harry screamed and flung his arms out and for the first time was Louis afraid of the kitten. They never fought, they had like this perfect bubble with LouisAndHarry where no real fights occurred but now Harry was hissing at him with his teeth bared.

“Are you even sure you're a real dominant?” Harry spat out, like he wanted to hurt the human even more. “You are crowding back for a hybrid, a kitten” 

“Harry-” 

“At least the guys who watch me are dominants” he hissed and Louis felt tears spring to his eyes but he blinked them away. 

“You mean the guys that beat you till you were bleeding and had to come to me?” Louis stood up, spitting the words out like venom. “Why wouldn't you want to live in Paris with me?” 

“I like my work here and besides, I think it's a bit early in our relationship to move to fucking France!”

Louis sucked in a deep breath before he screamed the next words. “You are the one who fucking asked me to marry you!” he clenched his hands into fists by the side of his hips. “We talked about baby names” he said in a whisper. 

Harry blinked twice. “You thought-, Lou. We were joking around! We are fucking nineteen, we're not getting kids now!” the kitten threw his hands over his head and shook his head. 

Louis felt hot, white rage flow in his blood as he stared at the boy. “You are unbelievable, get the fuck out!” he said lowly. “And take your fucking rings with you!” the human tore the ring off his finger and threw it at Harry, fisting the neckless and snapped it off his neck. He took the glass box where almost fifty rings laid and shoved it into Harry hands with the neckless lying on top. 

“Not get out, I never want to see you again” they glared at each other before Harry turned on his heel and stormed outside. 

It wasn't until the door slammed shut that Louis let the tears spill down his face and he sank down in his bed. He didn't hear zayn come in but could feel his soft lips press kisses all over his face. 

“Loulou” Zayn murmured and kissed Louis mouth, the human cried into the kiss but this time he was the one who needed to be comforted and he let Zayn take care of him the rest of the night.


	27. Chapter 27

As the night went on and Zayn was soundless asleep beside him, Louis thought about Paris. Fuck Harry and his stupid promise of a hundred rings, maybe he should just take Zayn with him and live in France. He could go to university there then start a profession in something that was his cup of tea. There was literally nothing except Harry and his mother that made him stay in England. He didn't really have any close friends and he didn't work, he hadn't spoken to his father for ages, the only way he knew the man was still alive came with the monthly money on his account. Not that he despised his father, they just didn't fit in the same glove. 

His mother didn't even know him, not really and she wouldn't be too broken if he left. He would still call her to check up but she had her friends at the hospital so he wasn't too worried. Liam would take care of her. He would surely miss the nurse and maybe even his little kid. Louis made a mental note to call Liam and plan a meet up. 

Then there was Harry. 

Maybe the fight was silly and Harry would come back to apologise but it felt like the kitten wouldn't so what was stopping him? He should just talk with his university and then to Niall. They could live in France until Disney had interviews. 

He could still live in the perfect bubble he built up in mere seconds, even if Harry popped it. He just had to make the best out of the situation and move on with his life. 

But he wasn't ready for that right now. In this moment he just wanted some self pity and cry in his bed, maybe buy some ice cream and then watch the animated Peter Pan with Zayn. 

Louis rolled over in his bed, frustrated. How could he let the kitten crawl into his mind like that, nothing was his own anymore. Not even Peter Pan, the story he shared with his mother and Zayn. Now it was filthy with Harry's sweet meaningless words. All he could see was was Harry in that fucking Tinkerbell dress as he thrusted into the hybrid. Or how Harry got the boy in Pairs to get on his knees for them and then suck Louis cock with Harry. 

He could feel the madras dip down a bit and he realized that he laid on Harry's side and his weight had made a mark in the bed. Louis felt the small sob escape between his lips as he thought about how every fucking thing is imprinted with Harry fucking twat, shitcunt Styles and his fucking dimples and his fucking curls and his fucking long fingers and his-

Louis curled up in a small ball, his hands clutching to the soft strands of hair on his head. He scolded himself for being so weak, he wanted to cry and scream and throw something in Harry's face but at the same time he wanted to be strong and move on. 

But he couldn't move on, he still felt the weight of the neckless on his skin and the pressure of a ring around his finger even though the skin was shamefully naked. 

He realized now that it was easy to take of his clothes and sleep with Harry. People do it all the time. But opening your soul to someone, letting them see all of your flaws and hear all your thoughts, fears, hopes, plans and dreams, that's being naked and he let Harry in on that.

He might not think about it often but the only person he had ever said he loved out loud since he was a kid was Zayn... until he met Harry and somehow the kitten made him open up for him and that's what hurt the most. That Harry knew about how he felt when somebody left and he still did it. Granted Louis screamed for Harry to go, but in reality, what was keeping Harry here? 

He did not have another lover, not that Louis knew of but for fuck sake they were engaged, or used to be. He didn't have an owner and he could easily find a job in Paris, even stripping since he was famous and all that. He didn't have a family nor a friend he cared for deeply. His flat could easily be sold so Louis didn't know why Harry didn't want to leave with him. 

Had all of this been a joke and Harry planed to leave him later? No. Louis knew Harry loved him, maybe his feeling weren't just as strong as he thought. 

The human flipped over again so he was facing Zayn but as he nuzzled into the pillow he could smell Harry and that made him sit straight up. 

He couldn't stay here. 

He grabbed his phone and thought about who he could call. Not his father, he was most likely sleeping right now and would only be mad. Clearly not his mother. Niall lived in France so that was out of question.

Liam's name popped up and he quickly pressed it before he changed his mind. 

“Hello?” a groggy voice answered and Louis could hear shuffling on the other side of the line. 

“Liam?” the blue eyed boy hiccuped. 

“Louis? Are you alright?” the nurse asked, more awake this time. 

The boy sucked in a deep breath. “You live in Donny, right?” 

“Yeah” Louis sniffled for a moment. “How are you Lou?” 

“Can Zayn and I come and stay with you for a while, I know it's in the middle of the night and I know I could take in on a hotel, I just need to get out of London” Louis bit his nails while he waited for an answer. 

“Of course Louis, just don't wake Sansa or Lissa when you get here okay? I'll be up so just text me when you get here” 

“Liam, you are an angel” Louis said, drying off the snot from his face. 

“It's nothing, bye Lou. Drive safe” 

“Bye” 

The blue eyed boy let himself breath for a second before he turned to wake up Zayn, the kitten was already looking at him and just crawled over to kiss the human's hand and then silently nodded. Louis had never been more grateful to have the Pakistan boy as his best friend. 

They packed small bags and then walked out, hand in hand towards Louis car.


	28. Chapter 28

Louis had pathetically been sitting glued to his phone since he woke up. When it threatened to die he simply moved locations to Liam's living room and sat on the floor so he could charge it. It was down right pathetic as he called it in his head. He wouldn't say it out loud but he knew he was waiting for Harry to call, or at least text him. 

He wanted to reach out for the boy himself but he had been rejected and was scared. How could he not be. 

Zayn had tried to cheer him up and Sansa who didn't understood better had asked him to play with her dolls, cause that's what she always did when she was sad. He had just shook his head and the small girl had run of to her father. 

When it begun to darken outside Zayn had finally had enough and took the human's phone from him, hiding it somewhere Louis didn't know. 

“Alright,” Zayn said. “You have been sitting in the same position for hours now Boo, Sansa and I are going to watch Brave so come and join us” the kitten pouted, trying to pull Louis up from the floor. The human sighed, but he couldn't say no to Zayn and followed him into the room where Liam and Lissa slept. The tiny girl laid star fished in the bed but jumped up when she saw Zayn walk in. 

“Kitty!” she exclaimed, something she had snapped up from her father. “Daddy started the film but it's not playing yet. Look I know how to press play” she proudly said and pressed on the big button on the middle of a black control. 

“Very good” Zayn giggled and laid down. “You know, Loulou is a bit sad so what do you say about we cuddle him extra today?” he asked and the girl nodded happily. She then motioned for Lou to lay down between them, curling her tiny body under his arm. Zayn did the same and pressed a gentle kiss to the hollow of his collarbone. 

Somewhere trough half of the film Lissa walked in and silently snuggled up next to her daughter. The blue eyed boy looked at the girl and her mother and thought, fuck he wanted that. He wanted that with Harry, not now but in a few years when he was Lissa's and Liam's age. He wanted a little kid. He wanted Bo and Sally and all other kids they talked about. 

“Excuse me” he quietly said and climbed out of the sea of limbs and pillows to go and sulk on the toilet. 

He missed Harry like crazy and it hadn't even been two days. He really was pathetic. Thinking about Harry's words was like twisting knifes in his belly. It hurt and he sank down the wall and rested his head on his knees. 

“Lou?” a voice said outside the door. It was Liam. “Are you at the loo?” the older man opened the door and sighed pitifully when he saw the boy on the cold floor. 

“Your phone rang” the nurse said and sat down next to Louis. “It's Harry, he's on the line right now, do you wanna talk to him?” 

Louis scolded himself of how much happier he was of only hearing the kitten had called him. He made a small noise and made grabby hands at Liam. The older man nodded and quickly walked out of the room, coming back seconds later with Louis' phone in his hand. 

“Here” he said and handed it to the smaller boy, walking out and closed the door. 

Louis didn't dare to say anything, too scared so he just breathed down the line. It was silent, only the slight buzzing from the lamp over the mirror covered the noise of Louis' blood pumping. But then, “Lou?” came from the phone and Louis pressed it harder against his face. 

“Yeah?” he said quietly, needing to hear more of Harry's voice but at the same time wanting to hang up. 

“Where are you?” Harry breathed, sounding relieved. “I'm outside your flat”

“I- I'm at Liam's” Louis said slowly, Harry had tried to get to him.

“Your mothers' nurse right? The one who visited, or do you know more Liam's?” 

“No, yeah. Liam the nurse” 

It was silent and the blue eyed boy thought Harry had ended the call, but he couldn't move himself to check. “Doesn't he live in Doncaster?” 

“Yeah”

“Oh” 

“Yeah” 

“Come home?” Harry then asked, quietly, a breathy whisper and Louis itched to hug the boy. 

“I don't know Harry” he wanted to tell Harry how it had felt, having Harry leave him and hear him say those things but he couldn't get the words out of his mouth. 

“Please, I'm sorry” he said. “I am so sorry, alright. I need to fix this, fix us-”

“You really hurt me Harry” Louis cut him off. The kitten shut up then, Louis waited to see if Harry had anything to say and when he didn't Louis sighed, pressing the heel his hand into his eye. “It really hurt and you left. You know how I feel about being left and you still-” 

“I know, baby I'm sorry”

“And you said some hurtful things Harry, the dominant shit, was. Was hurtful, maybe that's my ego talking but still. Do you want me to be like other dominants? Did you wish for me to have you sleep in a cage and eat on the floor, wear a leash so I could tie you to the side tesco with the dogs while I was shopping? Is that what you want Harry, cause then I don't understand why you decided I was any good for you” 

“I don't want that Lou” Harry said when Louis stopped breath like he just ran a marathon. “I love how you treat me. I didn't mean any of that, and I wanted to rip my guts out as fast as I was outside your door, knowing I just hurt the person I love the most. I hurt you so much you gave back the rings. Please, please take them back, I can't bear knowing you don't have them” Harry begged, voice sounding near to tears. 

Louis couldn't do this right now, he couldn't just forgive him, how much his heart wanted. He just needed to clear his head for a day. “Harry, love. Go home, I'll spend the night here and then come home tomorrow, we can talk then” he knew it was hard for the kitten, somewhere in his head he pictured Louis as his human, not owner but human and being away from the one you're supposed to be with is hard, so when Harry started begging Louis could feel himself crying. 

“Harry, I still love you. I'm just hurt. Let me be hurt a while and then we can talk okay, it'll be worse if I'm still hurt and mad and say something that'll make everything worse” 

“I love you too Lou, so, so much. Okay. Come back tomorrow, promise me, because I love you and I'll fix this, be your good kitten” Harry blurted out in a sniffly mess. 

“Yes I promise, now go back home and get some sleep” 

“Home is with you, though” 

Louis sighed, he was hurt but it was still heartbreaking to hear the kitten like this. “Just go home” then he added. “I love you, beautiful” just because he was down right pathetic.


	29. Chapter 29

Louis eyed the kitten who hadn't uttered a word since Louis had torn him off his own body. When Louis had got back to his flat Harry sat outside waiting and as fast as he spotted the human he leaped up and clutched to the smaller body, kissing everywhere where his face was pressed into Louis' neck while saying sorry like a mantra. 

The human had let himself get lost in the hug until he remembered that they were supposed to talk and that they weren't even engaged any longer for fuck sake. 

He gently pushed the kitten back and Harry made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat. 

Louis opened his mouth to speak but Harry beat him to it. “Please, just before you say anything...can you just...the ring” he said frantically and dug trough his pocked and took up one of the rings and shoved into the human's hand. Louis looked down at it, frozen with his mouth still open. 

“Please” he pleaded, eyes wet. 

Louis nodded and slipped the ring on his finger, he didn't know if it was a new one. 

“So, where's Zayn?” Harry asked when the silence had stretched long enough between them. 

“At Liam's” 

Harry nodded. 

“Can I,” Harry hesitated. “Can I come in?” 

This time Louis nodded.

And they stepped inside. The human toed off his shoes but Harry seemed unsure if he was allowed past the hall. 

“I'm, uh, getting a glass of water” Louis said, awkwardly. He practically sprinted to the kitchen and could faintly hear Harry take of his boots and tiptoe after him. 

“So Lou, umh listen I'm-” he stopped and shook his head. “I'm on a talk show” he said instead. 

Louis swallowed the water and furrowed his eyebrows. “You're what?” 

“A talk show, apparently I'm pretty famous now and I don't even know. But I do know that I can't do this without you” Harry stepped forward and grabbed the human's hand, holding it tight between his palms like Louis might bolt any second. 

Louis throat felt dry. “Harry...” 

“Lou, please. I'm sorry, I am so fucking sorry. I'll move to Paris with you and we'll leave this place. I'll get you your hundred ring and then we will get married. I love you, okay. So fucking much and I just got scared and then angry. I said things I shouldn't but-” the kitten got cut off my Louis' soft hand over his lips. 

“I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have pushed it-” 

“No, Lou. It's all my fault. I love you” 

“I love you too” 

Harry smiled then, a big grin spreading over his face and Louis felt like a huge weight left his chest. “So tell me about this talk show” he filled a glass of water for the kitten and the two sat down by the kitchen table. 

“Well I have had tons of people calling the club asking for an interview, humans who thinks kittens should be free as well says that I have started a revolution and I'm so nervous Lou, what if I mess up everything and makes it even worse for hybrids?” Harry said, worrying his lip until it was puffy and red. 

The human's stomach dropped down to his feet at the look in Harry's eyes. He looked so anxious and the urge to gather the kitten in his arms and keep him from the world grew every second Harry bit into the thin skin of his mouth. 

“You'll do great” he said and covered Harry's hand with his own. 

The kitten shyly glanced up and took another sip of the water. 

“Will you be there with me?” 

“Of course, love” Harry smiled at the nickname and Louis wanted to poke his dimple, or lick it. Whichever came first. 

Later they decided to watch Peter Pan and halfway trough the film Liam called and said that Zayn would stay the night. While Louis chatted with the nurse for a bit. The kitten took his glasses and made silly faces with them pressed to close to his face, trying to distract his Louis from the phone. The human lightly smacked him on the chest when he was finished and then pulled him close, so Harry was behind him, letting the kitten be the big spoon. He took his glasses and started the film again. 

They fell asleep like that. 

~

“I fucking hate you” Louis wheezed out, spit flying out of his mouth as he tried to slow down his breathing. “Harry Fucking Styles, I will kill you!” he will, he already had a plan in his head. Operation Choke Harry In His Sleep, capital letters and all. 

“Oh come on Lou, don't be mad. It's good for you” the kitten laughed as he grabbed Louis by the hand and pulled the human with him as he ran up a hill. 

“We have been running for three hours now, please let me stop and breath!” 

Though the sweat was running down his temple and his shirt was soaked wet the kitten laughed. “It's like one hour, maybe two, Lou” 

“I'm dying. I swear, Harry. I can feel my self slipping away and then I'll just lie here dead and it will all be your fault. Hm, what are you gonna tell Zayn?” 

“You are not going to die Lou, now c'mon we're almost done. Ten more minutes” 

Louis just groaned and tried to run as slow as possible. He didn't know why he thought it was a good idea to follow his fiancé for a run. When they woke up they had had a cozy breakfast in front of the telly and then Harry said he had to go run and since Louis had stuffed his face full he thought he could do it too. But now. Now he had changed his mind. Never, never is he going to go out running again. 

He almost missed the fact that Harry ran slower until he stopped completely and it was with happiness, joy and other extremely happy feelings he realized that they were back where they started. He laid down and gasped. 

“You ruin me life Harry. I love you but damn you and your stupid curls and long running legs and no, never ever ever am I doing this again. If you stay with me you will have to carry me cause I'm going to get fat and buy a segway. I will be called Fat Lou like Amy... Do you think I would fit with them? The Barden Bellas, I like them... I can sing, right love?” he didn't even think about what he said, just let his mouth form words and it was worth is cause the kitten giggled and sat down, lifting Louis' head and gently put it in his lap. 

“Yes you can sing, though The Barden Bellas is a girl group only” Harry said with a goofy grin. “I think you're a bit tired” 

“Mmm, yeah” Louis sighed, the feeling of Harry's fingers in his damp hair was so nice, cold on his heated skin.

“What are you doing, pixie?” the human asked with wide eyes as Harry scooted back so his head fell to the grass and he laid down. 

“Just some push ups, Lou. I'll be done soon” he said and Louis let his eyes wander over the length of the kitten's body. “Lou?” Harry panted. “Are you ready for the gym later, after all this was just the pre-work out” 

Louis opened his eyes and stared at the kitten, unamused. “Fuck no, I am never working out again” 

And. And oh how Louis loved the way Harry's eyes crinkled when he laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

It was a bit chilly in the flat when Louis came back home. His legs like jelly after the run.

“Darling, you up?” he yelled and threw his jacket on a chair. 

“Loulou” came a panicked whimper from further in the flat. Louis instantly ran to Zayn's room. The kitten looked at louis with desperate eyes. Skin sweaty and red. Zayn squirmed to get closer to the human but let out a groan and Niall's scared voice came from the laptop Louis had failed to notice beside Zayn's head. 

“Mon petit, don't move!” he said. “It'll only hurt more” 

Louis took three large steps and crouched down beside the disgruntled kitten. “What's hurting, darling?” the kitten moved one hand to his naked bum and shoved his face into the side of Louis' thigh. 

“It's stuck” 

“What's stuck, baby?” 

“The dildo Louié” Niall said from the computer. “It's stuck in there and he can't get it out. I tried calling you but you didn't answer”

Oh. 

Oh.

“Oh gosh, okay. Darling lay still and I'll fix this” Louis said and grabbed the laptop. “Niall how long has it been in there?” 

“About twenty minutes, Louié!” the human nodded and minimized skype and opened safari and googled, how to get something out of your ass. It said that you had to be relaxed and use a lot of lube. 

“Okay, I can do this. You hear me Zaynie, we'll get it out” the kitten nodded and Louis reached for the small bottle of lube by the pillow. He coated his entire right hand with the liquid. “Okay, can you get up on all fours for me, darling?” he helped the kitten up and ran his left hand over Zayn's bum cheek to let him know that he was there. 

Louis couldn't help but feel his cock fatten up at bit in his running pants at the sight of Zayn's arse but shook the thought away and focused on getting the dildo out. The kitten's hole was tightly shut so Louis tried to tell him to relax a bit and let his left hand gently massage his cheek and the other one circle the ring, trying to get in. He poured some more lube onto his fingers and pushed in one finger, just past the first bump of the tip. He could feel the silicone edge of the dildo and coaxed the finger in a bit more deeply. 

This was not how he had imagen his day going when he woke up this morning. Trying to get an copy of Niall's cock out of his best friends ass. 

When he felt Zayn relax a bit more he pushed in his thumb and when he could get a grip on the dildo he held it hard. “Oaky, darling, I need you to push forward on three. One. Two. Three!” he said and watched as the dildo slipped out out the kitten's bum. 

Zayn rolled over and crawled onto Louis, naked and slippery with lube. His cock hard. “Thank you, Lou” he cried as he hid his face in the human's neck. 

“Yeah, Thanks Louié” Niall said and when Louis looked at him he could see the relief on the blonde boy's face. 

Louis could feel his cock strain against the soft material of his trainers and kissed the kitten on his forehead before gently helping him lay back in the bed. Zayn let him manhandle him and Louis said goodbye to Niall. Zayn mumbled out a goodbye and then Louis closed the laptop and helped the kitten to the bathroom and into the shower. He undressed himself and held onto Zayn as the water fell down over them. Washing away the lube and come on Zayn's stomach. 

“You can get off you know” Louis gently told the kitten when he noticed the strained look on his face. Zayn tiredly smiled and wrapped a hand around his prick, sighing happily. Louis couldn't help himself and started jerking off too. He was so hard it hurt. After all Zayn was beautiful. But his mind was still filled with pictures of Harry as he closed his eyes. He felt Zayn's head rest on his shoulder, soft kitten ears in the crook of his neck. 

He came shortly after the kitten and was pulled into a hug before the come had even left his body. 

“I'm so sorry, Loulou” Zayn whispered. “I love you” 

“It's okay, I love you to darling” Louis reasured. “How about we watch Peter and Wendy and order some pizza?” the kitten nodded and Louis gave him the fluffiest towel when they got out. 

~ 

Harry came over later, right after the film was over with a new ring and news that the talk show he was supposed to be on called and he's on in five days.


End file.
